Mahou Shoujo: Magical Dates!
by ged565
Summary: *A Mahou Shoujo(Magical Girl) Spin-off of Date a Live!* Yoshino is a 5th grade girl. She lives alone and is very shy. One day, Yoshino has an encounter with a puppet/rabbit named Yoshinon while at school. Through this encounter, Yoshino somehow ends up becoming a magical girl. Gifted with the power of the Astral Dress, Yoshino must embrace this new power in a brand new adventure!
1. Prologue: Arrival

Here it is! The magically magical adventure of our favorite magical girl Yoshino! Anyway, here's the prologue! It's short, but just wait, this is going to be an amazing adventure to read! Trust me!

Disclaimer: Ged565 does not own Date a Live! in anyway, shape, or form. (If only!)

* * *

Prologue: Arrival

The moon was high in the sky. The night was silent, a strange kind of silent. Unnaturally silent. Nights were never this silent. The moon continued to shine, encasing everything from the trees nearby to the houses in the far distance in its brilliant dazzle. Suddenly, a shadow jumped up. It was a small shadow, and it looked as if it were nothing more than a ball. No other shape extended out from it. The shadow was paused in mid-air for a while before it began to slowly uncurl. What seemed to be legs appeared before you could make out a head and ears, and eventually the shadow seemed more like some sort of creature just floating in mid-air. Then, there was a small flash of red from what seemed to be the creature's eyes.

"_I will find you…!" _A voice from nowhere said mysteriously.

"_I will...find you!"_

* * *

And there it is! Please, please, read on! And review! Follow! Huzzah!


	2. Episode 1: A Puppet Changed my Life

Aaaaaaand here it is, folks! Finally, we dive into Yoshino's Mahou Shoujo story! I do hope you enjoy it. Even if you're a person who doesn't normally like Mahou Shoujos(GASP) please enjoy this one. It was a blast to write, so have fun!

Disclaimer: Ged565 does not own Date a Live! in anyway, shape, or form. (If only!)

* * *

Episode 1: A Puppet Changed my Life

"Mmm…" The sun shone brightly through a window. A figure began moving around from underneath a blanket. They were completely under the blanket, and thus you couldn't see them. However, they seemed to have quite the petite figure.

"Mmm…" They repeated. Slowly, the blanket was pushed off to reveal the sleepy face of a young girl. She had blue hair that was all over the place and her eyes were sleepy as she rubbed at them. She yawned and stretched before slowly pushing the entire blanket off the bed.

"...hm…?" She slowly leaned over the side of the bed to look at her blanket. Then she looked back up.

"...Ah! I have school today, I don't have time for-wah!" She cried as she fell over the side of her bad, landing in a tangled mess with her blanket with a loud _thud. _

"Ah…" The little girl rubbed her head as she got up. She quickly remembered what it was she was doing, and immediately ran into her bathroom, shoving a toothbrush into her mouth.

"_I am Yoshino. You can just call me Yoshino. Nothing fancy, or anything." _She brushed her teeth quickly, looking at herself in the mirror. Quickly, she began finishing up.

"_I may look small, but I just so happen to be 10 years old. That puts me in the fifth grade." _She nearly left the bathroom, but she quickly put her hand on her face when she still felt tired.

"Ah! I haven't washed my face!" Quickly, Yoshino ran back into the bathroom.

"_Yes, I'm 10 years old. But…"_

Yoshino ran down a flight of stairs, grabbing a bag. She was wearing her school uniform, which consisted of a very dark navy blue buttoned shirt with the same color skirt and a red bow on her chest. She stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a random piece of bread before running out the front door.

"_I live all alone. My parents are always busy with work and can't be home, but I manage because they send money back to me." _

"Mmm!" Yoshino mumbled, quickly swallowing the last of her bread as she ran into her school. She opened the door to her classroom, breathing hard as the bell rang. Kids chatted as they each rushed to their seat, and Yoshino did the same. She quickly took her seat as class started. The teacher clapped her hands. She was short with brown hair and red glasses. She also wore a large smile.

"Alright children, are you all ready to learn today~"

"Yes, Tama-chan!" The students replied in unison. The veins on the top of Tama-chan's head popped as she got angry.

"I told you not to call me that it's like a pet name what don't you understand children are so disrespectful this is why I wanted to become an astronaut this is blasphemy this is-" The students all laughed as they listened to their teachers normal emotional outbreak. Yoshino was laughing as well. From the corner of her eye, she saw a red twinkle from outside.

"Hm?" She slowly turned her head to look out the window. Upon not seeing anything, she turned back to her teacher's comical rant.

The bell rang and Yoshino gave a sigh as she shut her book.

"Good job, class! Now once you're back from lunch, we'll be discussing what you read, okay~" Tama-chan said as the students ran to the halls to grab their bentos and such.

"Hm?" Yoshino looked around her before her face began panicking.

"I-I forgot my bento!" Her stomach growled, causing her face to go red.

"I-I'll have to go to the cafeteria…" She slowly stood and walked out of the classroom while clutching her stomach self-consciously. Quietly walking into the cafeteria, she ran over to a machine.

"Hm...what should I get from here? Some of these things are really expensive…" She looked over the machine indecisively before she began pressing buttons. "Rice balls and Red Bean Soup it is." She said with a satisfied smile. She ran over to where the chef's were making her order, tapping her foot patiently with her hands behind her back.

"My goodness, what is your lunch!?"

"Mm?" Yoshino turned her head to see two guys laughing at one of their bentos.

"It's rabbit stew!" He said as they laughed again.

"You can eat rabbits?"

"Of course!" The two of them laughed and walked away while Yoshino wrinkled her nose.

"Eat rabbits?" She muttered.

"#317!" Yoshino's ears perked as she heard her number called and she ran over to grab the bag with her lunch.

"Thank you very much!" Yoshino gave a bow before running off.

"Where should I eat lunch..I don't have as much as time as I would want because I forgot my bento and had to come to the cafeteria, but I don't want to eat in the cafeteria, so I'll just be easy and have lunch nearby." Yoshino ran to a door at the back of the cafeteria and pushed it open. A light creaked in before it became an all out flash of light.

"Ah..!" Yoshino exclaimed, shielding her face quickly as the light momentarily blinded her. When she removed her face, she was met with a warm breeze, and she had to smile as she skipped outside in much higher spirits. She sat at a bench and set the bag in front of her on the table. She looked around to see she was the only one enjoying her lunch outside. With a small sigh, she began unwrapping her lunch. The rice balls were in a box and the soup was in a container that was keeping it warm.

"Ah, I have to grab a spoon!" She said, holding a finger up in realization. Quickly, she ran back into the cafeteria, grabbing a spoon. She turned, but bumped into someone.

"Ah!" She said as she fell.

"S-sorry! I'm so sorry!" She heard a male voice apologize.

"A-ah, that's!" She said, cutting herself off in embarrassment. The other guy bent over and lent her his hand.

"Here."

"U-um…"

"Take it."

"Mm…" Yoshino said as she grabbed onto his hand. He pulled her up and they stood like that for a while before the guy coughed.

"A-ah!" Yoshino said, quickly letting go of his hand as she returned to her senses. It was then that she realized she was only eye level with the boy's chest, so she had to look up to see his facial features. Her eyes got wide when she saw his smooth-skinned face. His eyes were oval and chocolate brown, and his blue hair came down on both sides with one big part coming down between his eyebrows. He wore a smile that looked somewhat worried.

"A-are you alright?" He asked.

"I-I…!" Yoshino stopped, at a loss for words. They stood awkwardly for a while before Yoshino slowly motioned her body to grab another spoon. He watched her. She grabbed another spoon, not sure what to do. He continued watching her. She brought the spoon to her chest.

"Um...bye!" She ran past him, face red.

"_Yes, you may have seen, but...I'm admittedly a very socially awkward person."_

Yoshino sighed and hugged herself as she sat down on her bench.

"How strange...hm?" She looked up to see her lunch wasn't on the table.

"I'm sure I left it on the table...maybe I accidentally sat on the wrong bench?" Yoshino got up and looked around, but her lunch was nowhere in sight.

"That's strange, where could it have gone?" She looked harder, beginning to panic now as her stomach growled. She was blushing madly at this point.

"I need to find my lunch...ah!" She ran over to some bushes where she spotted something white. She snatched it up.

"Huh?" She turned it over and looked at it. It looked like a…

"A...rabbit puppet?" Yoshino said uncertainly. The puppet had an eyepatch on that made Yoshino laugh.

"What a weird thing." She skipped over to a trash can outside and held the puppet over it. However, she didn't drop it. After standing there for a while, Yoshino brought the puppet before her again and looked it over.

"I kinda like it!" She said. With a smile, she skipped back towards the door to put it away in her backpack. However, as she reached the school…

"Hey!"

"Wha!?" Yoshino stopped in her tracks and looked around.

"Wh-who said that?"

"Me! I said that!"

"What!?" Yoshino looked in her hands.

"It was me!" The sound certainly seemed to be coming from the puppet, but…

"That's impossible...that's right, this is most likely some sort of trick, correct?"

"No, listen to me, little girl! Keep walking where you're going!"

"B-but you're t-talki-"

"Do it!"

"Yes! Right away!" Upon getting yelled at, Yoshino immediately began walking towards the building. The puppet gave a small glow.

"What?" Yoshino looked down at her hands to see the puppet changing shape. It became more round, before other things began outstretching from the glow.

"What is...happening?" Yoshino's eyes reflected the light as the rabbit puppet transformed into an actual rabbit before Yoshino's very eyes.

"Ah...much better...so much better." The rabbit said, stretching in Yoshino's hand.

"I...I'm not sure what confuses me more, how you're now able to move or how you're able to talk." Yoshino breathed out. The rabbit gave a snicker and climbed up Yoshino's arm onto her shoulder.

"Oho it's comfortable up here!" It said. The rabbit was quite small, about the same size the puppet had been. It still had the eyepatch.

"W-wait, I can't go into the school like this!" Yoshino quickly ran away, clutching the rabbit in her hands.

"Wah, wait!" The rabbit said as it began to glow.

"Huh?" Yoshino stopped in her tracks as the rabbit returned to a puppet.

"What...is happening? Am I dreaming?" Yoshino muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Listen, bring me back to where you were going before! Go back!" Yoshino immediately snapped out of her trance.

"But...I don't understand a single thing…"

"Just do as I say!" The puppet snapped, and Yoshino turned around before pausing again.

"But I can't go into school with a talking puppet!"

"A talking _rabbit_, thank you very much." The _puppet _said. Yoshino looked doubtful, but continued walking towards the school. Immediately, the puppet began glowing once more before it transformed into a rabbit. Then, it hopped onto the floor in front of Yoshino.

"Much better. What is your name, my very young maiden~" It said. Yoshino backed up.

"You've suddenly become creepy…" The rabbit smirked as it walked closer.

"N-no, don't come closer!" Yoshino knelt down and clutched her head.

"Bfwuahahaha!" The rabbit laughed.

"You're not very nice…" Yoshino said, looking up with tears in the corner of her eyes. The rabbit laughed again, but immediately stopped as it narrowed its eyes.

"That's right, my true goal…"

"Mmm...true goal?" Yoshino said uncertainly. The rabbit began hopping into the school.

"W-wait, you can't do that!" Yoshino yelled, running after it. The moment they entered the school, the lights went off.

"What?" Yoshino said, stopping immediately. She saw the rabbit's eyes narrow.

"I must hurry!" It said as it began hopping off.

"Wh-what is happening?" Yoshino ran after it. All around, kids were screaming at the sudden blackout. Then, the speakers came on.

"All students are to go back to their classrooms! All students are to go back to their classrooms and stay in! All teachers are to lock their doors after all the students are present!"

"What?" Yoshino said, flustered as kids ran everywhere in panic.

"What's going on?" A huge crowd had formed, pushing past each other to get out of the cafeteria and to their classrooms.

"Why are you just standing there? Come on, we must hurry!"

"Ah!" Yoshino called out as her hand was grabbed. She looked up to see the blue haired boy from earlier pulling her towards the door.

"Ah!" Yoshino yelled again as she tripped on the rabbit.

"Oof!" The rabbit said as Yoshino fell.

"Hey!" The boy turned to her, but was pushed along by the crowd.

"Hey!" He began calling out to her, but his voice got more distant.

"Oh no…" Yoshino got up on her knees and looked around. Most of the crowd had evacuated the area.

"Hm?" She looked up to see the rabbit bouncing off towards a different exit. She quickly ran after it.

"Oho? You're still here?" It said.

"I…" Yoshino muttered.

"You should run back to your classroom, this is dangerous you know." The rabbit said.

"Wha? Dangerous?" Yoshino said, beginning to quiver. The rabbit began hopping through the halls.

"I-I have to get back to my classroom!" Yoshino realized. She ran past the rabbit.

"Yoshino?" Tama-chan called out.

"Yoshino?!" All the kids were yelling.

"Where is she? She's the last one!" Tama-chan said, panicking.

"Just a few more halls!" Yoshino panted as she turned a corner.

"All teachers are to lock their doors now. All teachers are to immediately lock their doors and are not to open for any reason." The speakers said.

"Wha?" Yoshino began running as fast as she could. She saw her classroom up ahead and slammed herself against the door.

"Open up! Open up!" She called, but her voice was drowned out by kids inside the classroom shouting in panic due to their door being slammed against. Tears formed in the corner of Yoshino's eyes as she curled up on the floor.

"Oi, oi!" The rabbit hopped over to her.

"Don't cry, as long as you stay far away, everything will be okay-" The rabbit was cut off as snow began falling.

"...snow…?" Yoshino muttered. The rabbit's eyes were wide.

"I must be off." It began hopping away.

"W-wait!" Yoshino ran after it.

"You should not follow me, it's dangerous!" The rabbit said as they ran down a hallway.

"That's-ahh!" Yoshino shouted as she slipped on ice.

"Owwww!" She cried, clutching a large bump on her forehead.

"Hm?" She looked down with the rabbit to see the floor was completely iced.

"B-but h-how?" She muttered.

"Be careful." The rabbit said, slowly walking forward. Yoshino supported herself with the wall and began edging forward as well. She became aware that she could see her breath and she hugged herself.

"Are you alright? I told you you shouldn't be here." The rabbit said. She shook her head slowly.

"It's alright, winter is my favorite season."

"That's not the only problem here." The rabbit said, turning to continue forward.

"I don't really understand what's happening here, but I've been locked out...I was hoping if I followed you I'd get somewhere safe." Yoshino said.

"I already told you where I'm going is dangerous!" The rabbit scolded. Suddenly, they heard footsteps from in front of them, causing them both to look. A girl was walking towards them. She had short white hair and was in some sort of armored suit.

"Wh-what?" Yoshino backed up as the girl stopped in front of them. She looked at the rabbit, who returned the glare.

"I shall eliminate it." She said. A sword appeared behind her before it launched forward.

"Watch out!" The rabbit slammed itself against Yoshino, causing them both to slide backwards.

"Wahhh!?" Yoshino cried out as they fell and the sword flew directly past them. It collided into the wall, making a dent with cracks that steamed.

"Wh-what's happening?" Yoshino asked, panicking.

"Please, I don't want an innocent bystander in the way." The girl said as another sword appeared behind her. She prepared to throw it.

"W-wait, please don't!" Yoshino said, cowering back with her arms over her head. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"I...I don't know what's going on…" Yoshino kept muttering.

"I…" The white haired girl spoke, causing Yoshino and the rabbit to look up.

"I...hate weak things."

Yoshino sniffled as the girl continued walking forward with the sword in her hand. The rabbit suddenly darted to the side, and the girl tossed the sword.

"No!" Yoshino yelled, hand outstretched as there was a small explosion. The rabbit hopped out from the smoky area and began dashing away.

"Tch." The girl ran after it, throwing sword after sword.

"Pl-please! Stop it!" Yoshino ran after them, despite how shaky her legs were.

"Yoshino." A voice said.

"What?" Yoshino stopped running, looking around.

"Yoshino." It repeated. The voice sounded...heavenly and angelic. Yoshino was whipping her head around like crazy, looking for the source of the voice.

"Yoshino." Finally, Yoshino pinpointed the voice coming from around the corner. There, she saw the girl chasing the rabbit, but the noise was drowned out until there was a loud explosion. Yoshino's senses came back to her.

"Ah!" She yelled as a huge hole appeared in a wall.

"Hmph." The girl said.

"Yoshino. Yoshino." The voice was coming from the hole in the wall. Yoshino ran forward.

"Hm?" The white haired girl to to Yoshino, who ran past her and entered the hole in the wall.

"Ah! Huh?" Yoshino stopped to see debris was everywhere. Then, she saw a piece of debris pushed up, revealing the rabbit underneath.

With a gasp, Yoshino ran over and grabbed the rabbit.

"Hand the target over." The white haired girl said, walking towards them as a sword appeared in her hand.

"No!" Yoshino yelled, throwing a rock at the girl. The rock bounced off of what seemed to be an invisible boundary around the girl.

"What?" Yoshino began backing up, holding the rabbit.

"Tch." The white haired girl continued walking forward as Yoshino trembled.

"Yoshino." Yoshino's eyes widened as a blue glow came from behind her. The white haired girl's eyes widened.

"That's…!" Yoshino slowly turned around to see the blue light coming from under debris.

"Hmph!" The white haired girl rushed forward, lunging forward at Yoshino and the rabbit.

"Don't let her!" The rabbit said, suddenly jumping up and ordering Yoshino.

"A-ahhhhh!" Yoshino screamed as the light intensified.

"Gah!" The white haired girl was pushed back by an invisible force, sliding across the ground before regaining her composure. Yoshino slowly turned towards the light again. The debris began freezing before melting away into nothingness.

"What…?" Yoshino muttered as she saw a pendant on the floor.

"Kuh!" The white haired girl said, standing up as another sword appeared in her hand.

"Hurry!" The rabbit yelled. Yoshino slowly outstretched her hand, as it seemed the appropriate thing to do.

"It's...so blue...so pretty…" Yoshino murmured.

"HAAAAAAAH!" The white haired girl gave a scream as she threw the sword. Yoshino's hand made contact with the necklace, and a force of energy flew outwards, blowing the sword and all debris away.

"Gah!" The white haired girl shielded her face with her arms, and a huge glow surrounded Yoshino.

"Now, take hold of it! Embrace the power of the Dress!" The rabbit called out to Yoshino.

"The...dress?" Yoshino muttered as her entire body glowed and the pendant floated in mid-air in front of her.

"Yes, the dress! Hurry, take hold of the powers of the Astral Dress!" Yoshino's hands slowly enclosed around the pendant, and another glow lit up the room.

"Guh…" The white haired girl said, backing up and shielding her eyes.

"This is…!" Yoshino said with wide eyes as her naked body glowed.

She began spinning around as her arms glowed blue. Then, the blue glow on her arms was slowly replaced with white sleeves. The sleeves followed along her entire body, until it seemed she was in a white gown. Then, the waistline of the gown began glowing blue. Yoshino curled up, before uncurling in a sudden movement as the glow took on the shape of an aqua green skirt. The top half of her body glowed before the white gown turned aqua green with frills and crystals. Her entire body glowed once more as her entire outfit got more sparkles and crystals. Aqua green bracelets appeared on both of her wrists, and were lined with blue jewels. White leggings appeared on her accompanied by glowing green slippers. Yoshino did a twirl as a loose ribbon appeared on the back of her dress. With one last twirl, she posed in her complete, transformed outfit which gave off an aqua green sparkle.

"Woah…!" The rabbit exclaimed.

"Kuh…!" The white haired girl growled as a sword appeared in her hand.

"I shall not allow!" She threw the sword.

"Guh!" Yoshino said as she hit the sword away with her bare hands.

"Hahhh!" The girl rushed forward. Suddenly, the temperature turned cold, and the girl's feet froze to the ground.

"What?" She said, looking around frantically before her gaze rested on Yoshino, who emanated a blue aura, with narrowed eyes.

"I shall remember this." With a sword that appeared, she slashed the ice on her feet before quickly fleeing the scene with mechanical wings that appeared. She flew up, breaking through the ceiling, allowing the light to shine down on Yoshino.

"Wow...you're amazing!" The rabbit said, eyes sparkling. Yoshino looked down at herself with a blush.

"Wh-what is all this? I'm so confused…"

"All will be explained to you, I promise. But first, what's your name, young maiden?" Yoshino looked down at the rabbit, hands at her side nervously.

"Y-yoshino." She said, looking away.

"What's yours?" The rabbit smiled with a hop.

"You may call me Yoshinon!"

"Ehhh!? That's just a rip off of my name!" Yoshino argued. Yoshinon laughed.

"Is that a problem?"

"Mmm...anyway, how do I get this off?" She said.

"Oho? You don't like it?" The rabbit said.

"I-it's not that! And what about all this damage?" Yoshino said, looking around her. The rabbit smirked.

"You can do something about it." Yoshino blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Just imagine what you want. Then shout 'Zadkiel!' Like that." The rabbit said. Slowly, Yoshino raised her hands. Then, when she felt ready, her eyes flew open.

"Zadkiel!" She yelled. Ice enveloped the entire area, and the damage began freezing back together.

"Woah…" Yoshino muttered. Slowly she began falling.

"Woah there!" The rabbit said, slowing Yoshino's fall as she lay on her back, looking at the sky through the hole in the ceiling.

"The lights are still out."

"Well of course, that pesky AST member must've cut the light source in this school."

"AST? You mean that white haired girl from earlier?" Yoshino asked. The rabbit nodded.

"But enough of that, I can only imagine how tired you are. After all, with how young you are, you used quite a bit of magic today, and it was your first time! You're a natural."

"Magic? What?" Yoshino said, thoroughly confused. The rabbit smirked.

"You need to rest up! Can't you walk back to your house or something?"

"I...can try." Yoshino said, beginning to sit up.

"Woah!" She fell back.

"Uh…" She muttered curling into a ball.

"Hey, wait, you shouldn't sleep here, right? Hey! What?" The rabbit said as it began glowing. Yoshino's dress glowed as well, before it disappeared and became her school uniform.

"Ugh…" The rabbit said as it reverted to a puppet. It landed on top of Yoshino, who slept with short breaths.

"Well this is just great. Perhaps I'll sleep with you, Yoshino-chan~"

"Yes. Confirmation of Astral Dress." The white haired girl spoke into a device on her wrist as she flew through the air. She nodded as a voice spoke back to her.

**"****I see. Very well. I shall erase all traces of the Astral Dress." With that, she ended the call and flew off into the distance.**

* * *

That's it for this episode, folks! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, review! If you didn't(GASP), review! Tell me what you think so far! Bye now!


	3. Episode 2: The Magical Girl of Fire

Here's Episode 2! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I try to put in a balanced amount of normal(?) life plus her magical girl action-packed life so that one doesn't rule out the other(For now that is...hehe...)

ENJOY THE EPISODE/CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: Ged565 does not own Date a Live! in anyway, shape, or form. (If only!)

* * *

Episode 2: The Magical Girl of Fire

"_...Huh?" Yoshino blinked multiple times, looking around her in confusion. _

"_Wh-where am I?" She was in some place that had no real form. It was colorful, very colorful. It was as if she was standing in the middle of a very colorful sky. _

"_I-is anybody there?" She said. Suddenly, she heard footsteps from behind her, causing her head to perk up in alert. She slowly turned around to see a shadow there. The shadow made out the shape of a person. They were taller than Yoshino and she could see they had a lot of hair. _

"_U-um, excuse me...who are you?" Suddenly, the entire world began sliding towards Yoshino, causing her eyes to widen._

"_Wh-what's happening!?" The world slid towards her faster and faster until…_

"Ah!" Yoshino yelled, blinking awake. She was curled tightly under two blankets.

"Mmm…" Yoshino slowly sat up and stretched with a yawn, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hm? Are you up?"

"What?" Yoshino looked up to see someone walk in the room. She blinked several times before her eyes widened in horror.

"W-whaaaaaaat!?"

"W-wait, I can explain!" The boy with blue hair ran towards her as she hid under her blankets.

"K-kidnapper…" Yoshino cried from under the blankets.

"K-kidnapper? Wait, please!" He yelled, pulling at the blankets.

"No! No!" Yoshino said, tugging to keep the blankets around her.

"J-just listen to me!"

The blue haired guy coughed as Yoshino looked at him somewhat disapprovingly.

"I don't recognize this room." She said.

"O-of course, you're in my house." He replied.

"Kidnapper!" She began looking for a hiding spot.

"J-just wait a moment!" He said quickly, arm outstretched. She slowly looked back to him, shaking slightly.

"Anyways, I found you sleeping on the floor of the school, so...I figured I'd bring you back here."

"I...I see." Yoshino stuttered out. They sat in silence for a while before she hopped out of bed.

"I can-hm?" She cut herself off as she saw Yoshinon the puppet fall out of the blanket and onto her foot.

"Oh." She picked it up.

"Y-yoshino-chan? Is it time to wake up already? My, I certainly had a good time in bed with you~"

"Y-y-yoshinon?" Yoshino said, embarrassed. She looked nervously at the guy who stared in shock with a gaping jaw.

"Y-you...ventriloquism, right? Man, you're good! I almost thought that the puppet was talking!"

"A talking puppet?" Yoshino said, holding Yoshinon behind her.

"Aha! Aha! Aha! Aha!" Yoshino and the guy both laughed nervously for a while.

"A-anyway, your name is Yoshino?" He asked. She nodded.

"A-a-and...this is Yoshinon." She said, nervously sliding the puppet onto her hand.

"I-I see. My name is Shidou. Shidou Itsuka."

"I-"

"ONII-CHAN!" They both immediately froze as they heard a loud shout.

"O-onii-chan…?" Yoshino repeated.

"Ah, right. Come on, Yoshino-san. I'll go prepare breakfast for you."

"A-alright...thank you, Shidou-san." She replied bashfully before following him out of the room and down a flight of stairs.

"Onii-chan! Breakfast should've been started 5 minutes ago!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry, Kotori." Shidou said, putting his hands in front of him.

"W-well...if you apologize like that…" The girl named Kotori looked away with a blush. She had beautiful red hair in twin tails with white ribbons. Her eyes were a fiery red. She was Yoshino's height. There was a lollipop in her mouth. Shidou's eyes narrowed.

"Ooooi, Kotori." He began creeping up on her.

"Wh-what is it, onii-chan?" She said, nervously.

"How many times have I told you not to eat sweets before breakfast!"

"Ahhhh! No, please, Onii-chan, please, NOOOOO!" Kotori cried as he struggled with her. They fell over the floor before Shidou stood back up with the lollipop in his hand.

"O-*sniff*-onii-chan…" Kotori sniffed with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"After I make breakfast." He said. He pat her head.

"Mmm…" She said, wiping her tears away. With a smile, Shidou walked towards the kitchen before stopping.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Kotori, this is Yoshino-san." Shidou introduced them.

"Hm?" Kotori looked up.

"Hello, I'm-" Yoshino was cut off as her and Kotori made eye contact.

"_What?" _Yoshino thought as everything seemed to be encased in fire. Slowly, everything turned back to normal, and the two of them were just staring at each other.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you!" Yoshino quickly said bowing.

"Oho, what a cute girl! It's a pleasure for me to meet you too, young maiden~" Yoshinon said with a wink.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yoshinon!" Yoshino said, covering its mouth with her hand. Her face was red as she avoided looking at Kotori.

"I-I'm Kotori." Kotori said slowly.

"Alright, I'll start on the pancakes." Shidou nodded approvingly and walked into the kitchen. Kotori took a seat, and Yoshino walked over to sit as well. They sat awkwardly, both of them swinging their feet under the table. Suddenly, their feet bumped each other.

"Hie!" They both shrieked and immediately pulled their feet back to themselves, sitting silently with their hands on their laps and looking to the side.

"Mmm…" Yoshino muttered, looking at the ground.

"My, what an awkward air. Yoshinon doesn't like this at all. You both need help with talking."

"Wh-wh-what!? Yo-yoshinon!" Yoshino exclaimed. Kotori was also wide mouthed.

"Th-that's...so mean!" She yelled out.

"Oi, are you two getting along?" Shidou said as he walked over with a plate of pancakes.

"S-sorry…" Yoshino said. Shidou smiled at her warmly before setting a plate in front of her and Kotori. With that, they began eating.

"Ooh! Me, too! I want to eat some, too!" Yoshinon chimed.

"Y-yoshinon…" Yoshino muttered. She became aware of Kotori and Shidou looking at her, so she put Yoshino on the chair and sat on him quickly.

"Oomf!" Yoshinon muttered.

"Anyways, if you're wondering why I was at your school yesterday, I was touring the school." Shidou said.

"Mm?" Yoshino said, quickly swallowing a bite.

"Touring?" Shidou nodded.

"Of course, I'm a middle schooler so I don't attend that school. I was touring it for her." He looked to his left at Kotori, who was eyeing the lollipop next to Shidou.

"Hm?" Yoshino said, chewing.

"Kotori is going to be transferring into your school today." Shidou explained.

"O-oh, really?" Yoshino said, looking at Kotori.

"Yes?" Kotori asked.

"W-w-welcome…" Yoshino said.

"Hmph!" Kotori looked away with crossed arms.

"Kotori, don't be so rude." Shidou said.

"Hmph!" Kotori said again, quickly eating her pancakes. She gave a large swallow.

"Can I have my lollipop?" She asked. Shidou sighed, taking a napkin and patting crumbs off her face.

"Mmm…" She said. He finished cleaning her face and handed her the lollipop. Her eyes lit up.

"I love you, Onii-chan!" She yelled, giving him a big hug before running away with the lollipop.

"Get your stuff ready for school, Kotori!" He called after her.

"I will!" She called back.

"Th-thank you! It was truly delicious!" Yoshino said, pushing her chair away from the table as she finished eating. Shidou looked at her before smiling.

"Come here."

"Huh?" Yoshino said. Shidou leaned in and began patting around her mouth with a napkin.

"Mmm…" Yoshino muttered with closed eyes as Shidou cleaned her mouth. He took the napkin away, and she opened her eyes again.

"There you go." He said. Yoshino looked at him for a bit before hopping down from the chair. She ran back up to the room she had been in and found her bag in there. She knelt down to grab it before running back into the living room.

"Sorry Kotori, but I need to run an errand. Would you walk to school together?" Shidou asked, looking at Kotori and Yoshino.

"Hm?" Yoshino and Kotori exchanged a glance.

"But…" Kotori said.

"I'll go buy some more lollipops at the store after school today, I promise." Shidou said.

"Gah! I love you, onii-chan!" Kotori hugged him. He smiled at pat her head.

"Mmm!" Yoshino exclaimed, but slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Huh?" They both looked at her.

"N-nothing." She said quickly. They looked at her some more before Shidou smiled and walked up to her.

"Make sure you show Kotori the ropes. I'm counting on you, Yoshino-san." Shidou said, patting Yoshino's head.

"Mmm…" She shut her eyes and let him pat her before he walked off.

"Hm?" Yoshino saw Kotori glaring at her.

"Well, it's time to be off." Shidou said. They quickly ran out the door.

"Bye! Have a good first day at school, Kotori! Have fun, Yoshino-san!" Shidou called to them. They waved to each other before they walked separate ways.

Yoshino and Kotori walked in silence alongside each other.

"Geez! This bag is so stuffy!" They both immediately stopped as Kotori jumped up in alert.

"What?" Yoshino said, looking at her and Kotori's bag.

"Oof! Get me out of here!" Kotori nervously looked at her bag before reaching in and taking Yoshinon out.

"W-WOAH! HOW DID HE GET IN MY BAG!?" Kotori yelled. She was obviously faking it.

"U-um, thank you very much." Yoshino said, grabbing him.

"A-and, you knew he was there...wait, but it sounded as if the voice was coming from my bag, not from you…" Kotori said, looking at them suspiciously.

"U-uh, that's…!" Yoshino said, fiddling with her fingers.

"Mmm…" She looked away, not able to respond.

"Anyways…" Kotori turned away and they began walking towards school in silence again.

* * *

"Ah! There you are!" Tama-chan said as she rushed over.

"Come with me, Kotori-chan! And Yoshino! Where were you yesterday?"

"Ah, I couldn't make it here in time, so I found shelter with another teacher."

"Ah, I see. What a strange incident it was yesterday, too! Honestly, getting all worked up and having us lock our days just because a power generator went out…" Tama-chan muttered as she lead Kotori away. Slowly, Yoshino walked to her seat and hopped in it. Then, class began.

"Alright! Class, today we have a new student!" Tama-chan said with a smile. She clapped her hands, and Kotori bowed.

"Pleased to meet all of you. My name is Kotori Itsuka." Kotori said before walking up to the board and spelling her name.

"Class, please do your very best to help Kotori out around here. Thank you, Kotori! You may take the only open seat behind Yoshino!" Kotori nodded before walking to her seat. Sparks flew momentarily as Kotori passed Yoshino before she sat down. Tama-chan sighed.

"The school wants me to go over safety maneuvers with you once again, so lets do it." She began drawing on the board as Yoshino looked out the window, not really paying attention.

"Mmm…" She hummed softly. Kotori watched Yoshino intently with crossed eyes.

* * *

"Alright class! That's lunch time!"

"Ah!" Yoshino jumped up excitedly, then stopped.

"I...forgot...my bento again…" She began rubbing her teary eyes. Kotori sighed.

"O-onii-chan had me bring a second one for you…" She looked away as she handed it to Yoshino.

"Hm?" Yoshino looked up before smiling.

"Thank you so much!" She grabbed it and spun around in happiness.

"I-it's nothing…" Kotori muttered before sitting down. Yoshino sat next to her and began unwrapping her bento.

"I'll sit with you!" She said with a smile.

"O-okay. It's not like I asked you to or anything…" Kotori looked away. Yoshino gave her a smile before she began to eat her bento.

"This is really good! Tell Shidou-san thank you for me."

"Hey, you." Kotori said.

"Don't even think about moving in on my onii-chan."

"Moving in on your...wh-what!?" Yoshino said, surprised.

"I'm on to you." Kotori said, leaning in.

"I...I…" Yoshino said, leaning backwards with her hands in front of her.

"Hmph!" Kotori said, turning away abruptly with arms crossed.

"Mmm…" Yoshino said, looking at Kotori for a while before they returned to eating in silence.

* * *

"Alright class! Your homework is to write about one problem you've had in your life and how you solved it using math! Have a good day!" Tama-chan waved to them. All the students got up and began leaving. Yoshino and Kotori walked out.

"You know, your house is kinda near mine." Yoshino said.

"Mm." Kotori said as they began walking in the same direction. They walked in awkward silence for a while before Yoshinon spoke up.

"So, Kotori-chan~ What are your hobbies?"

"Hm?" Kotori looked at them.

"Ehe…" Yoshino said.

"I love lollipops."

"That's not a hobby!" Yoshino yelled as Yoshinon laughed. Kotori narrowed her eyes.

"How can you talk while the puppet laughs?"

"Hehehe-huh?" Yoshino and Yoshinon immediately stopped, sweating.

"Furthermore, you seem to have a major personality swap when talking as the puppet…" Kotori said, beginning to lean in.

"A-ah, th-that's…!" Yoshino said, leaning away.

"That's so...cool!" Kotori finished.

"It's not like tha-what?" Yoshino said.

"Your ventriloquism is impressive, is what I'm saying!" Kotori said.

"A-ah, yeah." Yoshino said, scratching her cheek with her finger, and looking away.

"Come on, let's go! I need to hurry! Onii-chan has more lollipops for me back home!"

"M-mmm!" Yoshino nodded as they began speeding up their walking until they were running. They ran straight past someone, who grabbed Yoshino's bag as they ran past.

"What?" Yoshino said as they stopped her from running.

"Yoshino?" Kotori stopped and turned.

"Please excuse me, could you-!" Yoshino cut herself off with wide eyes as she saw the girl holding her. The girl had short white hair and impassive eyes.

"You…!" They both said, looking at each other.

"Yoshino, escape!" Yoshinon said quickly.

"Mmm!" Yoshino said, struggling, but the white haired girl held on to her. She grabbed Yoshino's chin, stopping her struggle.

"Ah!" Yoshino cried out as the girl leaned in.

"This time, you won't escape. I shall-" She was cut off as she jumped away due to Kotori kicking at her.

"Hey, get away pervert! Come on, Yoshino!" Kotori grabbed Yoshino's arm and they began running. Yoshino coughed for air.

"W-wait, Kotori! You have to get away as fast as possible!"

"What does it look like? Hurry! We'll be safe once we get home! Onii-chan will be there!"

Yoshino panted, turning back around to see the white haired girl chasing after them. Suddenly, her body began glowing before her outfit turned into the weird armor she had been wearing when Yoshino had first encountered her.

"Y-yoshinon, what's she doing?" Yoshino asked.

"Right, I still haven't been able to explain to you…" Yoshinon muttered. The girl suddenly jumped up before landing right in front of them.

"AAHHH!" Kotori yelled, shielding her eyes. The girl tore there hands away from each other.

"Hey!" Kotori swung at the white haired girl, but she held Kotori up to constrict her movement.

"Guhhh…" Kotori bit her lower lip with one eye shut. The girl tightened her grip on Kotori's wrist.

"Gah!" Kotori squeaked out.

"Kotori!" Yoshino yelled. The girl tossed Kotori aside.

"Uh…" Kotori sprawled out on the ground.

"Kotori!" Yoshino ran over to her.

"Yoshino-chan, you have more problems!" Yoshinon warned. Yoshino looked up, eyes watering as she saw the girl walking towards her.

"You have created many problems for me. My name is Tobiichi Origami. Now come, allow me to take you."

"N-no way!" Yoshino yelled, backing up with Kotori in her arms.

"Yoshino-chan, listen to me! You have to transform!"

"T-transform? How?"

"Search for it! Search for the name of the Astral Dress that you manifested! Now shout it out!"

"Search for the name of the Astral Dress?" Yoshino said. She shut her eyes, desperately thinking.

"Please…" She muttered.

"Please…please…!" Her eyes flew open as she heard a voice, and she stood. A sword appeared in Origami's hands, but Yoshino began glowing.

"No!" Origami lunged forward, but had to stop to shield her eyes as the aqua green glow became too intense.

"Astral Dress: El!" Yoshino cried out as her naked body began to glow.

She began spinning around as her arms glowed blue. Then, the blue glow on her arms was slowly replaced with white sleeves. The sleeves followed along her entire body, until it seemed she was in a white gown. Then, the waistline of the gown began glowing blue. Yoshino curled up, before uncurling in a sudden movement as the glow took on the shape of an aqua green skirt. The top half of her body glowed before the white gown turned aqua green with frills and crystals. Her entire body glowed once more as her entire outfit got more sparkles and crystals. Aqua green bracelets appeared on both of her wrists, and were lined with blue jewels. White leggings appeared on her accompanied by glowing green slippers. Yoshino did a twirl as a loose ribbon appeared on the back of her dress. With one last twirl, she posed in her complete, transformed outfit which gave off an aqua green sparkle.

"Get away from Kotori!" Yoshino yelled, putting her arms out and standing in front of Kotori.

"Mmm...Yoshino?" Kotori slowly blinked her eyes open to look at Yoshino, who was in her Astral Dress.

"Yoshino? What're you wearing?"

"Sorry Kotori, just stay there for a bit." Yoshino said before turning back to Origami.

"She'll take care of you." Yoshinon said, hopping towards Kotori in his rabbit state.

"Hm? Where'd this rabbit come from?" Kotori said.

"Tch." Origami said as she threw the sword.

"Hmph!" Yoshino quickly hit the sword away.

"Not going to work. I see." Origami said. She began walking towards them.

"Not another step! I'll freeze your feet like last time!" Yoshino warned.

"Hoh?" Origami continued walking forward, causing Yoshino to bite her lip.

"You can do it, Yoshino-chan! Just imagine it! Your powers will respond!" Yoshinon yelled out.

"Imagine it...my powers will respond…?" Yoshino shut her eyes.

"Hah!" She yelled as Origami stopped moving.

"Hmph." Origami shattered the ice with a sword that appeared and continued walking towards Yoshino.

"Wh-what?"

"Keep it up, Yoshino-chan!" Yoshinon said. Yoshino slowly nodded as she kept freezing Origami's feet, but Origami easily sliced the ice away each time and steadily began getting closer.

"St-stay away! What do you want!" Yoshino asked.

"You. And it." Origami said, looking at Yoshinon, who was looking around frantically.

"Yoshino!" Kotori yelled out.

Origami began walking faster.

"We have to run!" Yoshino took hold of Kotori's arm and they began running and panting hard.

"Hmph." Mechanical wings appeared on the back of Origami's armor and she flew.

"Here!" Yoshino dragged Kotori into a park, but Origami floated down in front of them.

"Ah! Here!" They ran back the way they came, but Origami appeared in front of them before they'd taken 2 steps.

"Kuh…" Yoshino bit her lower lip. It was night by now.

"J-just get away!" Yoshino said, tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Hmph." A sword appeared in Origami's hand, and she lunged forward.

"Noooooo!" Yoshino screamed out as Ice flew forward.

"Kuh!" Origami immediately back-flipped away.

"Good job, Yoshino-chan!" Yoshinon said.

"Quick, you have to do something like that again!"

"What? How?" Yoshino said uncertainly.

"Hmph!" Origami held her hand forward.

"Ahhhhh!" Yoshino yelled as her body was raised in the air.

"Yoshino-chan!" Yoshinon yelled out.

"Gahhhh!" Yoshino yelled out as a green sphere appeared to be making her float in mid air. As Origami moved her arm to the side, so did the sphere with Yoshino.

"Kuh, her territory. Yoshino-chan, you have to break out-!" Yoshinon was also raised in the air by a green sphere.

"N-no…" Yoshino grit her teeth.

"Stop iiiiiit!" Kotori ran forward to be stopped by a similar sphere.

"No! Kotori!" Yoshino yelled.

"L-leave Kotori out of this." Origami raised an eyebrow.

"Very well." She tossed Kotori.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kotori screamed as she slid across the ground near a bush. Origami began reeling in the sphere with Yoshino and Yoshinon.

"Please...stop it…" Yoshino muttered.

"Kuh…" Yoshinon said.

"Yoshino…!" Kotori said, teary eyed. Origami raised her sword before the sphere with Yoshino.

"Yoshino!" Kotori cried out again, getting more teary eyed. Origami slashed.

"YOSHINOOOOOO!" Kotori screamed.

"Gah-what!?" Origami stopped her slash and shielded her eyes as Kotori began glowing.

"This is…! How did I not realize it?" Yoshinon exclaimed. The bushes behind Kotori glowed a bright red before a red pendant floated out towards Kotori.

"That's…!" Origami exclaimed.

"KOTORI!" Yoshinon yelled.

"H-huh?" Kotori said, looking up with tears in her eyes still.

"Listen to me! Take hold of that necklace!"

"Take...what?"

"Grab it!" Yoshinon demanded once more.

"Kuh!" Origami threw a sword.

"Hmph!" Determined, Kotori grabbed the necklace, and the sword was sent flying away as a red glow engulfed everything.

"Woah…!" Yoshino said.

"Hahhh!" Kotori called out. Her eyes shot open in a fiery brilliance.

"Astral Dress: Elohim Gibor!" She screamed out as her naked body began glowing bright red.

Kotori raised both of her hands up as they began burning with actual fire while glowing red at the same time. Then, the glow and fire burned down her arms, leaving long white gloves in their path. The fire spiralled down her entire body, quickly covering her in a majestic, white, and very silky gown. Kotori lifted one leg which immediately became absorbed in fire before the fire burnt out to reveal red, metallic leggings. She did the same to the other leg before curling that leg up, spinning and leaving that leg curled up. Her waist burnt, then glowed as a red metallic skirt materialized. Fire shot up the rest of her body from the waist up, giving the gown a more metallic and sparkly look. Then, a ribbon made out of fire appeared on her stomach before it became an actual ribbon, not just a fire one. Her hair seemed to give off a fiery aura before Kotori kicked her curled leg upwards. Then, she slammed her leg down, causing fire to erupt everywhere. The fire quickly burnt out into red sparkles as Kotori posed in her complete, transformed outfit with the red sparkles falling like cinders around her.

"W-wow…!" Yoshino exclaimed.

"Wh-what?" Kotori looked at herself before looking up and remembering the situation.

"Yoshino!" Kotori yelled.

"Kuh! I will not let you!" Origami swat Yoshino and Yoshinon to the side before charging forward.

"Ah!" Yoshino yelled as she crashed against a tree.

"Yoshino! How dare you…!" Kotori cried out as her hand was engulfed in fire, making what looked like a fire lance extending from her arm.

"Kah!" Origami slashed with a sword, but the sword seemed to melt at the heat of Kotori's fire.

"Hah!" Kotori swung her arm. The fire flew off of her arm in a blast, hitting Origami back.

"Gah!" Origami rolled across the floor, gritting her teeth. The wings on her back began melting. She looked around, panicking.

"No way to escape?" Kotori asked. Origami's eyes widened as she turned back to see Kotori with both hands up.

"Allow me to send you off, then!" A red seal appeared in front of Kotori before it shot a fireball. Origami shielded her face.

"Gahhh!" She yelled as, sure enough, the fireball sent her flying backwards and into the air. With a big explosion, Origami was sent flying even further until they could no longer see her.

"Hmph." Kotori said, before turning to Yoshino, who lay against a tree.

"Yoshino! Yoshino!" Kotori ran over to her.

"She's injured." Yoshinon hopped on over as Yoshino's transformation disappeared.

"Leave it to me." Kotori said. She outstretched her hand before Yoshino's body was engulfed in fire.

"WHAAAA!?" Yoshinon exclaimed.

"Don't worry!" Kotori said.

"mmm…" Yoshino stirred.

"_It's warm…" _Yoshino thought before her eyes slowly opened to see Kotori and Yoshinon over her.

"Kotori...Yoshinon…" She muttered.

"Yoshino!" Kotori hugged her.

"I was...kinda worried…" She sniffled. Yoshino gave a little laugh.

"It's alright. We're alright, thanks to you."

"B-but what is all this?"

"MAGIC!" Yoshinon answered.

"Hm?" They looked at him. He smiled.

"The two of you are both magical girls!"

"Magical...girls?" They repeated. Yoshinon nodded.

"And as magical girls, your mission is to find the other owners of the Astral dress!"

"Astral dress? That's this, right?" Kotori said, looking at her outfit. Yoshinon nodded.

"The Astral dress contain a massive amount of magical power that enables you to be magical girls! Once you've chosen an Astral Dress, there's no going back!"

"So...there're others like this?" Kotori asked. Yoshinon nodded.

"Lots! I'm sure of it!"

"Then...what does that make you?" Kotori and Yoshino asked. Yoshinon laughed.

"That's enough for tonight. It's late." He said. Kotori's astral dress began glowing before disappearing and becoming her normal clothes.

"Oh...I feel faint…" She muttered.

"Huh?" Yoshino said, surprised as Kotori fell over on Yoshino.

"W-wait a minute, Kotori!" Yoshinon laughed.

"You can't blame her. She did a wonderful job tonight. She must be tired from using so much magic on her first try. Just like you did, remember?"

"Y-yeah, but this is just…! Hey, Kotori!" Yoshino said. Yoshinon's eyes widened in alarm as he began glowing.

"Oh no! No!" He jumped on top of them, returning to a puppet and laying on top of Kotori.

"Think I'll go to sleep. Have fun, Yoshino-chan~" Yoshinon said.

"Yoshinon?" Yoshino said, before she heard the snoring of Yoshinon and Kotori.

"Yoshinon!? Kotori! Heyyy!" Yoshino cried out.

"Y-yoshino-san? Kotori!"

"A-ah, Shidou-san!" Yoshino said in relief as he ran over.

"Huh? This is strange…" She said as she began losing her senses.

"Kotori! Kotori! Yoshino-san! Oi! Are you alright!? Kotori! Yoshino-san!" She heard Shidou shouting, but it sounded distant. Slowly, his shouting got further and further away, as did he, until Yoshino's eyes were shut and she fell asleep.

* * *

"Kuh…" Origami dusted herself off, standing. There was debris all around her as she narrowed her eyes.

"How troublesome. Two more magical girls. I'll have to keep an eye on them." She began walking, unaware of a shadow watching her from behind a tree. The shadow resembled the shadow from Yoshino's dream from earlier, and the shadow smirked.

* * *

"You should learn...to keep an eye on yourself first." With that, the shadow walked away, making a clinging noise with each step to indicate that she was wearing heavy armor.

* * *

**And there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Please please review, it'd mean a lot to me if you told me what you thought on the story and what I could do to make it appeal to you more! So yeah! With that I'm out! **

**Yoshinon- Bye bye, reader-san~**


	4. Episode 3: A Girl Clad in Demon Armor

**Here it is, the next episode! Thanks for the reviews! Yes, the other girls will be shown! Just wait and see who ends up on whose side in the end... **

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

** Disclaimer: Ged565 does not own Date a Live! in anyway, shape, or form. (If only!)**

* * *

Episode 3: A Girl Clad in Demon Armor

"_Yoshino-san. Yoshino-san!" _

"_Mmm…?" Yoshino muttered. There was someone above her, shaking her, calling to her. Who was it? She was so sleepy. _

"_Mmm?" She looked to see the face of a girl. The face was smooth and pretty, and long, purple hair fell to her side. Her eyes were also a very bright purple._

"_Yoshino-san!" She shook Yoshino again._

"_Uh...huh." Yoshino said, shaking herself awake. _

"Are you awake? Yoshino-san!" She slowly rubbed her eyes, revealing Shidou above her.

"Mmm...Shidou-san?" She said, yawning cutely.

"Are you alright, Yoshino-san?"

"Mmm? Please just call me Yoshino, Shidou-san."

"It's-what?" Shidou said.

"You can just call me Yoshino." She repeated, rubbing her eyes again.

"Anyway, where am I?" She asked.

"In my house." Shidou said. Her eyes widened as last night's events flashed before her eyes. Kotori, Origami...everything.

"Are you really alright? You guys were just collapsed in the middle of the park, and late at night too. Yoshino-san?" Shidou said, leaning in as Yoshino looked straight past him.

"Yoshino-san?"

"Hm?" She looked back to him.

"Ah, sorry. I'm fine, really! Just call me Yoshino." She hopped out of bed.

"If you say so." Shidou said, following.

"Mmm...good morning Yoshino, Onii-chan." Kotori said sleepily, walking up to them and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry for being a burden to you." Yoshino said, bowing to Shidou.

"Nah, it's okay!" He said, putting his arms up in front of him. Suddenly, Yoshino and Kotori's stomachs growled, causing their faces to turn red.

"Ah! That's right...the two of you slept straight through breakfast." Shidou said.

"E-eh!? If we slept straight through breakfast, that means school has already started! Shidou-san, what time is it?" Yoshino said.

"A-ah, actually, it's about lunch time." He admitted.

"No way…" Yoshino said.

"It's alright, I called the school so neither of you would have to go. I was worried about you." Shidou said, patting them both on the head. They rewarded him with pleased smiles. He put his hands on his hips.

"Really now, though. What happened?" He held up a lollipop.

"If you don't tell me…"

"Wh-wha? O-onii-chan, that's so mean!" Kotori pouted, jumping up and reaching for it. Yoshino watched Kotori reach for the lollipop.

"Mmm…" Kotori sniffed, giving up. Shidou laughed.

"Don't worry. You can have one after we eat."

"R-really? I love you, onii-chan!" Kotori yelled, clinging to Shidou.

"Alright, we can go out to a cafe. I'll be back in one moment." Shidou said, turning and walking to his room. Immediately, Kotori turned to Yoshino.

"Here." She took out Yoshinon from nowhere.

"Ah, finally I can speak~" Yoshinon said as Yoshino grabbed him.

"So that wasn't really a puppet, but I never imagined it'd be a magical rabbit." Kotori said, eying Yoshinon. Yoshino nodded.

"Anyway, explain more to us please, Yoshinon."

"Ah, I can't do that right now since it's too dangerous. How about this? The two of you could have a sleepover tonight and I shall explain everything to the two of you there." Yoshino and Kotori both looked surprised at Yoshinon's suggestion.

"Hey! Are you two ready?" Upon hearing Shidou's voice, Yoshino quickly stuffed Yoshinon away and they turned to see him walk into the room. He smiled.

"Let's go."

"Mmm!" The two girls nodded as they ran after him.

* * *

"Alright, here we are!" Shidou announced as they arrived at an outdoor cafe.

"Wow!" Kotori and Yoshino ran over to a table.

"Watch this!" Kotori began fiddling around with a stick in the middle of the table.

"Hm?" Yoshino said, tilting her head to the side as she watched.

"Oi, Kotori! What do you think you're-"

"Woah!" They both cut him off with their yells as the umbrella opened up suddenly. Yoshino and Kotori both laughed as Shidou smiled and walked over. Then, the three of them sat down.

"Okay, the two of you can order anything you want."

"Okay!" Kotori said enthusiastically. Yoshino was smiling, but suddenly her gaze went past Kotori.

"Hm?" Yoshino tilted her head as she saw a girl at a different table. The girl had long purple hair, but Yoshino couldn't see her face because her back was turned to Yoshino.

"Kotori, that'll be too hot for you!" Shidou was saying.

"Huh? Onii-chan, didn't you say to order anything I want?"

"W-well...but still!"

"I'll share with Yoshino!"

"Yoshino will definitely not want to eat their spiciest foods!" Shidou yelled back. Yoshino watched as the two argued before letting out a silent giggle with her hand over her mouth.

"Well, okay then, for you. What would you like, Yoshino?" Shidou asked.

"Eh? W-well…" Yoshino said. She'd almost forgotten. Quickly, she grabbed the menu next to her and opened it.

"Hm?" She said as she saw the purple haired girl getting up.

"Yoshino! They're taking our orders already, now order!" Kotori yelled.

"A-ah! I'll take this!" Yoshino said quickly, pointing to a random dish. Kotori, Shidou, Yoshino, and the waitress all leaned over to see what Yoshino had pointed to.

"Aha, Yoshino, amazing!" Kotori laughed as she ate enthusiastically.  
"But...all this food…" Shidou said, looking at their full table.

"S-sorry." Yoshino muttered. That's right, Yoshino had ordered a full course meal special. For a family of 6.

"K-kotori, show some eating manners, people are looking at you." Shidou said.

"Hm?" Kotori stopped, looking around.

"H-heh." Yoshino laughed nervously as she stared at her plate.

"Hmmm! I want some, I want some!"

"Yoshinon, cut it out!" Yoshino said, desperately hushing him from in her bag.

"I wasn't expecting something like this. There goes my money…" Shidou muttered.

"Onii-chan, no complaining! You told us to order _anything_!" Kotori reminded him smugly.

"Right, right. Sorry. Itadakimasu!" Shidou said, quickly switching moods and digging in. Yoshino smiled as she rose her fork to eat. Suddenly, the ground began trembling.

"Mmm?" Yoshino said. The ground trembled again, but much harder.

"Ah!" Yoshino yelled out as she fell out of her chair.

"Yoshino!" Shidou leapt out and caught her.

"Sh-shidou...san?" Yoshino said, biting her lower lip.

"Onii-chan! Yoshino!" Kotori shouted, running over to them. Her hand was curled up on her chest, scared. Shidou set Yoshino next to Kotori as he looked around. Other people were up and looking around in confusion as well. Then, there was another tremor, but this one was even larger than the last one.

"Ahhhh!" Everyone shouted as they fell over.

"Shidou-san!"

"Onii-chan!" Kotori and Yoshino yelled out.

"Guh!" Quickly, Shidou got up and grabbed them. People began running everywhere.

"Come on!" Shidou said as the three of them began running.

"Onii-chan, what's going on?" Kotori asked.

"I'm not sure, but we have to run!" He yelled back. Yoshino panted as she ran alongside Kotori. In no time, the streets were crowded and it became difficult for them to squeeze through.

Then, as she looked up, Yoshino's eyes widened. There was a figure floating in mid-air.

"Wh-what? Kotori!" Yoshino said, tapping her.

"Hm?" Yoshino pointed, and Kotori gasped as she looked.

"Wh-what is that?"

"Could it be?" Yoshinon said, popping his head out from Yoshino's bag. He began glowing.

"What?" Shidou said, looking behind him.

"A-ah, Onii-chan, don't look!" Kotori jumped up and began blocking his eyes.

"Whaaa? Kotori, what are you doing? This is no time for this, get off! Kotori, hey!"

"I'm sorry onii-chan, I must!" She yelled back, struggling to keep his eyes blocked as Yoshinon finished turning into a rabbit. Yoshino shoved his head back down her bag as Kotori jumped off.

"What was that for?" Shidou asked, but another tremor caused him to forget the incident.

"Hurry!" He yelled, frantically grabbing their hands and running.

"Yoshino-chan, Kotori, that's…!" Yoshinon's voice said from within Yoshino's bag.

"Hm?" Yoshino and Kotori stopped running.

"Huh? What's wrong? Please, hurry!" Shidou said.

"A...magical girl?" Yoshino and Kotori muttered out at the same time as they peered at the figure in the sky.

"We have to go!" Shidou yelled.

"Kotori, we have to go!" Yoshino said. Kotori nodded at Yoshino.

"That's what I said!" Shidou said, but the two of them began running away from Shidou.

"What are you two doing! Come back!" Shidou yelled.

"I'm sorry, onii-chan!" Kotori called back.

"We'll be back, Shidou-san!" Yoshino said as they disappeared amidst the crowd. Shidou's voice was drowned out. Quickly, Kotori and Yoshino pulled into the cafe which had been abandoned. There were people running all around it.

"Yoshinon!" Yoshino said, helping him out.

"What's going on?" Kotori asked the rabbit. He hopped onto a table as the three of them looked at the figure in the sky.

"Is she the one making the tremors? What for?" Yoshino asked. Yoshinon shook his head.

"I don't know. All I know is that she's a magical girl."

"What...what should we do?" Kotori asked.

"Let's try talking to her." Yoshinon suggested.

"How? She's way up there!" Yoshino exclaimed. Yoshinon blinked at her.

"Transform, then."

"Eh? I still don't see how that'll…"

"Oh, you may not know this, but you can fly as long as you wield your astral dress."

"...WHAT!?" They both exclaimed in surprise.

"Yoshinon, why did you not give me this useful information earlier!?" Kotori yelled.

"Y-yoshinon, is this true!?" Yoshino said.

"E-eh? Yes, of course it is! Now hurry, we must get to the bottom of this situation!"

"Mmmm!" The two girls nodded as they held out their hands.

"Astral Dress: El!" Yoshino cried out as her naked body began to glow.

She began spinning around as her arms glowed blue. Then, the blue glow on her arms was slowly replaced with white sleeves. The sleeves followed along her entire body, until it seemed she was in a white gown. Then, the waistline of the gown began glowing blue. Yoshino curled up, before uncurling in a sudden movement as the glow took on the shape of an aqua green skirt. The top half of her body glowed before the white gown turned aqua green with frills and crystals. Her entire body glowed once more as her entire outfit got more sparkles and crystals. Aqua green bracelets appeared on both of her wrists, and were lined with blue jewels. White leggings appeared on her accompanied by glowing green slippers. Yoshino did a twirl as a loose ribbon appeared on the back of her dress. With one last twirl, she posed in her complete, transformed outfit which gave off an aqua green sparkle.

"My turn!" Kotori yelled, putting her arm forward.

"Astral Dress: Eloh-"

"Wait!" Yoshinon stopped Kotori.

"Hm? What's wrong, Yoshinon?" Kotori and Yoshino turned to him as he sat deep in thought.

"We should just have Yoshino go."

"Ehhh? Why?" Kotori said.

"Well for starters, we don't know what that magical girl is like."

"All the more reason for us to both go!" Kotori argued, but Yoshinon shook his head.

"What if she reacted badly to having two fully transformed magical girls approaching her? I'm sure there could be consequences. She's much more prone to allow just one near her, correct?" Slowly, Yoshino and Kotori nodded.

"Hmph!" Kotori crossed her arms and turned away.

"Fine."

"P-please don't be upset, Kotori. It's better this way." Yoshino said.

"Mmm…" Kotori said.

"Let's go." Yoshinon said, hopping on Yoshino's shoulder.

"Mmm." Yoshino nodded before they ran outside.

"So...how do I do this?"

"Just do it. No need to understand how, therefore no need to think. Fly."

"Even if you say that…"

"Just lift yourself up."

"Mmm...hm?" Yoshino said as she found herself being lifted up higher and higher after jumping.

"Woah…" Kotori muttered.

"Woah…" Yoshino agreed.

"Yahoo! Go, go, Yoshino-chan~" Yoshinon said.

"Mmm!" Yoshino said, flying upwards excitedly. As they got closer and closer to the floating figure, her features become more clear.

"That's…!" Yoshino exclaimed with wide eyes. The girl had dark purple hair and revealing dark purple armor. What caught Yoshinos attention was her resemblance to the girl from Yoshino's dreams.

"Hm? What's wrong, Yoshino-chan? Why have we stopped?" Yoshinon asked.

"Ah! That's…!" Instead of answering, Yoshino quickly began flying towards the girl again. The girl turned to look at them. Her eyes were dark purple, and her face was smooth. However...something about her didn't look quite like the girl from Yoshino's dreams. Slightly disappointed, Yoshino bit her lower lip.

"H-hello!" She greeted. The girl's eyes narrowed, causing Yoshino to back off a bit. The girl's gaze intimidated both Yoshino and Yoshinon, daring them to speak. Finally, Yoshinon coughed.

"C-could it be that you are a magical girl, by any chance?" Yoshinon asked. The girl continued to stare at them with no answer.

"My, my, she speaks less than Yoshino-chan…" Yoshinon muttered.

"Y-yoshinon!" Yoshino quieted as they turned back to the girl.

"I-if you won't answer that then...are you the one causing all this...chaos?" Yoshino asked, afraid to ask. The girl's eyes flickered, and her mindset seemed to switch as she answered.

"And what if I was? What would you do then?" Yoshino gulped.

"Hm, answering our question with a hypothetical question…" Yoshinon said, gritting his teeth.

"W-well...I'd want to know why you're doing such a thing." Yoshino replied slowly. The girl smirked.

"Very well, I'll give you your answer. Yes, these tremors are my doing."

"What!?" Yoshino exclaimed.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Why? Why not is the better question." The girl snorted.

"Why not? Because these people are just normal citizens living their lives!" Yoshinon yelled. Yoshino was slowly backing away.

The girl held her hand out.

"Yoshino-chan…" Yoshinon warned as Yoshino slowly backed away. Purple sparks appeared in the girls hand as something began forming.

"Yoshino-chan, get away!" Yoshinon screamed as Yoshino immediately flew back as fast as she could. The girl laughed as a huge, black sword with purple linings running through it like florescent lights materialized in her hand.

"Wh-what's she after? Why does she do this?" Yoshino asked.

"I don't know, Yoshino-chan, but we'll have to ponder that later!" Yoshinon said.

"Mm!" Yoshino nodded, looking back. Her eyes widened as she saw the girl zooming towards her at unthinkable speed.

"Faster Yoshino-chan, faster!"

"Mm!" Yoshino tried to fly faster, but it was incomparable to that of the enemy. Pretty soon, she was side by side with Yoshino.

"Hmph!" She swung, leaving a large, black and purple slash mark in the sky as Yoshino began spiraling downwards.

"GAHHHHH!" Yoshino cried out.

"YOSHINO!" Kotori screamed, running below them. She caught Yoshino clumsily as they fell on the ground.  
"Ugh…" Yoshinon said, hopping to the side and looking at the girl now floating directly above them.

"Who is she, Yoshino?" Kotori asked angrily.

"I-I don't know…" Yoshino said, coughing. Kotori's hair bristled.

"Astral Dress: Elohim Gibor!" She screamed out as her naked body began glowing bright red.

Kotori raised both of her hands up as they began burning with actual fire while glowing red at the same time. Then, the glow and fire burned down her arms, leaving long white gloves in their path. The fire spiralled down her entire body, quickly covering her in a majestic, white, and very silky gown. Kotori lifted one leg which immediately became absorbed in fire before the fire burnt out to reveal red, metallic leggings. She did the same to the other leg before curling that leg up, spinning and leaving that leg curled up. Her waist burnt, then glowed as a red metallic skirt materialized. Fire shot up the rest of her body from the waist up, giving the gown a more metallic and sparkly look. Then, a ribbon made out of fire appeared on her stomach before it became an actual ribbon, not just a fire one. Her hair seemed to give off a fiery aura before Kotori kicked her curled leg upwards. Then, she slammed her leg down, causing fire to erupt everywhere. The fire quickly burnt out into red sparkles as Kotori posed in her complete, transformed outfit with the red sparkles falling like cinders around her.

"Oho? Another one?" The girl said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why you…!" Kotori kicked off the ground, flying without a problem.

"It looks like you need to be taught a lesson!" Kotori said, holding both hands out. A red seal appeared before shooting out a fireball.

"Hmph." The women said as the fireball collided with her in an explosion.

"Did it work?" Yoshinon said from below. The explosion slowly cleared to reveal the girl in the exact same position as before.

"No way!" Kotori exclaimed.

"Don't give up!" Yoshinon said quickly. Narrowing her eyes, Kotori held out one hand and began shooting fireball after fireball.

"Hmph." The girl began slashing at the fireballs. Each time the fireballs were slashed by her sword, they disappeared into nothing.

"Kuh...how? Why? Why!?" Kotori yelled angrily, continuing to shoot.

"Kotori, you'll just end up wasting magical energy! Kotori!" Yoshinon shouted. He turned to Yoshino.

"Yoshino-chan, it's going to have to be up to you!"

"Me?" Yoshinon nodded.

"You have the ability to constrict her movement. When facing an enemy more powerful than yourself, stopping them is the best you can do."

"When facing an enemy more powerful than yourself, stopping them is the best you can do…" Yoshino repeated. She immediately nodded and got up, flying towards Kotori, who was still shooting.

"Kotori! We have a plan!" Yoshino announced.

"Hm? Good, a plan could help right now! This girl just won't go down!" Kotori grit her teeth.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Keep doing what you're doing!" Yoshinon said.

"Gotcha! Rahhhh!" Kotori roared as she started shooting more rapidly. The girl was unfazed as she continued slashing away the fireballs without effort.

"Yoshino-chan!" Yoshinon said.

"Mmm!" Yoshino said, flying to the side. She shut her eyes.

_Search for the power...then imagine it...then… _Yoshino's eyes flew open.

"Project it! Zaaaaadkieeeeel!" Yoshino yelled out as ice began flying outwards from her.

"What?" The girl shifted her gaze a moment too late as a wave of frost covered her.

"Alright!" Yoshino, Yoshinon, and Kotori all cheered as the girl was frozen over.

"St-still, I feel bad doing something like this." Yoshino said.

"We had no choice." Kotori shrugged as they flew towards the frozen figure.

"Hey, how is she still flying?" Yoshino asked. Kotori shrugged. Yoshinon's eyes widened.

"Kotori! Yoshino-chan! You mustn't get too close!" Yoshinon shouted right before they touched her.

"Hm?" They turned to Yoshinon before they heard a shattering noise. Their eyes were wide now as the girl appeared behind them.

"Naive…" She said. A slash mark followed, and the two of them began falling.

"Hmph." The girl flew after them and swung one last time, sending them flying into the ground with a large explosion. She continued floating above, watching intently. Smoke cleared out from the area to reveal the two girls lying in a large crater made from the impact.

"Kuh…" They barely managed to breath out. They were unable to open their eyes, nonetheless move.

"Yoshino...chan…" Yoshinon muttered. The girl floated down towards them.

"St-st-stay...back…" Yoshino managed to mutter out, opening an eye and gritting her teeth.

"Hmph." The girl rose her sword.

"Kuh…" Yoshino shut her eyes in anticipation. However, before the girl slashed, a glow came from beside Yoshino.

"Hm?" They both looked to see Kotori glowing.

"Kotori…" Yoshino muttered.

"Kuh!" The girl backed away as bluish-purple flames engulfed Kotori's entire body.

"Haaaaah!" Kotori yelled, getting up.

"You...I see." The girl said.

"Flames of healing...what a life saving ability. Thank goodness." Yoshinon said. Kotori grit her teeth.

"Who are you!?" She shouted. The girl's eyes narrowed into slits.

"It seems you'll take a little more effort to kill. No matter, I shall do it quickly then, this time." She began walking towards them.

"K-Kotori!" Yoshino coughed out.

"Don't worry. She won't beat me!" Kotori said, taking a stance.

"Kotori…" Yoshino smiled.

"Oh no…" Yoshinon muttered.

"Oh...no?" Yoshino asked, looking at Yoshinon.

"Kotori may be healed, but that just takes up more magical power. How much do you think she can fight in that state, hm?" Yoshinon asked.

"No...way…" Yoshino breathed out, her eyes wide.

"Kotori!"

"I'll be fine!" Kotori assured.

"Hmph!" The girl swung her sword.

"Hah!" Kotori dodged to the side, but the blow of the sword still sent her flying.

"Kya!" Kotori yelled as she slammed into a wall.

"Kotori!" Yoshino yelled, gritting her teeth as she tried to stand. Flames began enveloping Kotori, but the girl simply picked Kotori up and hit her to the side with her sword.

"Gahhhh!" Kotori yelled out, bruised all over.

"Kuh...I have to do something…!" Yoshino realized, attempting to crawl over to Kotori.

"Kah!" Kotori was hit back over by Yoshino.

"Kotori!" Yoshino cried out in worry.

"Guh…" Kotori lay sprawled out on the ground.

"Kotori!" Yoshino yelled.

"Hmph." The girl raised her hand.

"What's...happening?" Yoshino asked, slowly turning to Yoshinon who had narrowed eyes.

"This...can't be...she _is_ a magical girl, an extremely powerful one at that! Forget trying to defeat her or stop her, we must get away! Yoshino-chan, use whatever power you have left! You _must _get away!"

"Kuh…" Yoshino huffed out, but she couldn't move another inch.

"Gah!" She yelled out as the girl stepped on her.

"You!" Yoshinon hissed out, but he was kicked away. The girl smirked as clouds gathered directly above where her hand was.

"Now then. I shall destroy you all...with this wonderful...spacequake."

"Space...quake-? GAH!" Yoshino yelled out as the girl smirked and kicked Yoshino over by Kotori.

"Come now...wreak havoc upon this land!" The girl cried out.

"NO! No matter what, the spacequake cannot be allowed to be summoned! STOP IT!" Yoshinon screamed out at the girl who smirked.

"Cannot...be allowed…?" Kotori began moving.

"Hm?" Everyone slowly turned to see Kotori attempting to stand.

"Heh." Kotori said, spitting out as she got on her knees.

"Kotori…" Yoshinon and Yoshino muttered as flames began surrounding Kotori. However, these flames were the color of her flames for attacking: red.

"What is…!?" The girl exclaimed.

"This power...it is! Kotori!" Yoshinon yelled. Kotori put her hand up.

"Kotori, yell it out now! Feel it's power as yours, and burn through all that oppose you!"

"Kahhhhh!" Kotori screamed out as fire flew out everywhere.

"CAMAEL!"

"Kuh...gah!" The girl shielded her face from the intense heat. A large axe appeared in Kotori's hand. Flames burst out from it towards the sky. The fire pierced the clouds, causing them to swirl around the jet of fire before they disappeared along with the spacequake.

"No way...she stopped it." Slowly, the girl turned to look at Kotori. Kotori wore a grin. Her outfit had more fire on it and her axe was pulsing with magic energy and fire.

"Now, then…" Kotori's grin grew wider.

"Let's see just who it is...that's smacking around who around here?"

* * *

**And there it is! Surprising? Did you enjoy the action? Things are getting much more intense, aren't they? Please, review, favorite, follow, tell me what you think! Thanks a bunch!**

**Yoshinon- Bye bye, Reader-san~**


	5. Episode 4: A Girl's First Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Date a live in any way, shape, or form.**

**Toss me in a river and leave me for the fishes to eat or something. Light me on fire. Stab me with a million swords. I deserve the worst punishment, I know. This took wayyyy too long but I had things to work on and things to do and I had no time-motivation ratio to get this done. And after all this wait, you don't even get a high action episode...well, it is high in action in the beginning, and I guess it gives info...okay, it's a decent episode, although I will always love the epicness of the first 2 episodes most due to the epic epicness of epic Yoshino and epic Kotori transforming for the first time. Well that's all for my rant.**

**ENJOY! THANKS FOR KEEPING FAITH IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

Episode 4: A Girl's First Sleepover

"_Now, then…" Kotori's grin grew wider._

"_Let's see just who it is...that's smacking around who around here?"_

"Kuh...its one surprise after the other, is it?" The girl said, deciding to raise her sword once more.

"Kotori, listen to me! This magical girl is far too powerful for either you or Yoshino to hope to defeat, so focus on buying us some time and running away once we get the opportunity!" Yoshinon said. However, Kotori showed no signs of having heard Yoshinon.

"Come!" The other girl challenged.

"Hmph!" Kotori charged forward, slashing her axe down.

"It's too fast? No, it has too much power in it, the momentum, the force, I won't be able to block!" With a quick realization of Kotori's major power up, the girl was forced to dodge, jumping in the air.

"That was-" She was cut off as the moment she finished her jump, Kotori was attacking her with fireballs.

"Kuh!" The girl began slashing them away with her sword, but the fireballs lasted longer before disappearing this time.

"What...on earth?" The girl slowly floated to the ground.

"Kotori…" Yoshino muttered out.

"This is bad." Yoshinon said.

"Eh?" Yoshino turned to Yoshinon, confused.

"What's bad?" Yoshinon continued staring at the battle with a furrowed brow.

"Hyah! Hyah! Aha!" Kotori yelled out as she ran forward and swung her axe at the girl who was managing to dodge Kotori's strikes with a troubled look on her face.

"Kotori doesn't seem to be able to hear us or think properly. If this goes on, the city will be…" Yoshinon trailed off. Yoshino was still confused.

"Can't hear us or think properly?" Yoshinon nodded.

"She's no longer in control. Rather, you could say the power from her Astral Dress is the one controlling now, and all it knows how to do is battle, so that's all it's going to do." Yoshinon explained.

"No…!" Yoshino said, eyes widening in realization at the danger of the current situation for both Kotori and the city.

"Kotori! You have to stop fighting and escape now!" Yoshino shouted, but she wasn't strong enough to shout loud.

"Hah!" Kotori and the girl locked weapons, pushing against one another to test who was stronger.

"Kuh…" Kotori grit her teeth, her eyes red.

"Kah!" They yelled out. The girl panted as Kotori was sent flying into a nearby building.

"Kotori!" Yoshino yelled.

"It's as I thought. Despite your power up, you're no match for me." The girl said. She pointed her sword at Kotori, about 2 inches away from her face. Kotori was trying to sit up.

"However, you've fared quite well. For that, I shall give you my name. It is 'Tohka'."

"Toh...ka?" Yoshino repeated slowly, but her gaze quickly fell on Kotori once more.

"Hah!" Kotori kicked off the ground and flew into the air surrounded by flames.

"I see that you have no intentions of giving up." Tohka looked up at Kotori and got in a stance.

"So be it! This time, I shall attack with the intent to kill you!" Tohka launched upwards.

"Hah!" Kotori yelled, clashing weapons with Tohka. They began slashing each other at crazy speeds, flames and purple sparks flying off of them.

"Kuh! Gah!" Kotori made strained noises as she was gradually pushed back and Tohka quickly gained the upper hand.

"Kotori, don't just keep blocking! Get out of there!" Yoshino shouted. She turned to Yoshinon.

"Is there really nothing you can do?" She asked. Yoshinon sadly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Yoshino-chan. I'm badly beaten, too, and my voice doesn't seem to be able to reach Kotori. And at this rate…" They watched as Kotori was literally pushed into a corner. With no where left to step back, Kotori raised her axe above her head to block the next attack head on.

"Hah!" Tohka slashed down with a purple shockwave, and the earth seemed to split as an explosion overtook that area.

"Kotori!" Yoshino yelled. Kotori was lying on her back in a huge crater created by Tohka's attack.

"Huh." Tohka said, raising her sword.

"It's faretheewell to you." She brought her sword down.

"Hah!" With a gasp, Kotori's eyes flew open and she rolled to the side. The sword skimmed her cheek, but she had managed to dodge it. Quickly, she was on her feet and jumping away to distance herself. Once she was safe enough away, she rose her axe.

"Kuh…! I've about had it here!" Tohka yelled out, purple spirit energy radiating off of her.

"Uh oh...she's angry." Yoshinon stated the obvious.

"Run, Kotori…" Yoshino muttered. With a spit, Kotori rose her axe, signifying she'd continue fighting. Tohka gave a smirk.

"Wrong choice." She charged Kotori so fast, one would think she'd teleported behind her. Kotori's eyes widened as she whipped around to block, but the attack had already been launched.

"Uwaaah!" Kotori cried out as she slammed into the ground. A huge crater appeared beneath her as Tohka floated down quickly.

"Hah!" Kotori jumped to her feet and began attacking back, flying straight up towards Tohka.

"Kotori!" Yoshino yelled as they collided. Kotori was sent flying while Tohka managed to hold her ground before flying after Kotori, hitting her in another direction before she'd even gotten the chance to fly into something.

"Kotori!"

"Kotori-chan!" Yoshino and Yoshinon both yelled out in worry, due to Kotori's badly battered body lying on the ground with a deadly serious Tohka looming right above her. Kotori began shifting before her grip tightened around her axe.

"Very well." Tohka lifted her sword.

"Struggle until your last dying breath. Let's see it!" She flung her sword downwards at Kotori.

"Hah!" Kotori gasped out as she swung her axe up to block the sword. Slowly, the sword began pushing towards Kotori, who wasn't able to push it back. Her back was to a wall now, and her only option was to attempt to push the sword back with her axe.

"Kuh…" Kotori breathed hard as the sword got nearer and nearer to her.

"Kotori…" Yoshino muttered out, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

"Kotori, please…" The tears fell down Yoshino's cheek.

"No more...no more…" The sword pushed through going straight for Kotori.

"NO MOOOOORRREEEE!" Yoshino screamed, gripping her head.

"...eh?" Kotori's eyes widened a bit as the red in them faded. And then, there was an explosion.

"No...Kotori…" Yoshino muttered. Out of the smoke, they saw a figure walking towards them.

"Kotori?" Yoshino said hopefully. However, they quickly made out the armor, until they could clearly see Tohka walking towards them.

"One down. Just you to go." She said.

"No...no!" Yoshino said, not sure whether she was more scared for herself or for what had happened to Kotori. Tohka rose her sword above Yoshino.

"Join your friend."

"I might be flattered, but I wonder in the end where you think that might be?" Tohka whipped around with wide eyes as she spotted Kotori flying above.

"Kotori…!" Yoshino exclaimed.

"Hey, Yoshino. I'm sorry." She said.

"You...you big baka! What were you thinking!" Yoshinon scolded Kotori, who rubbed the back of her head.

"...how." Tohka breathed out.

"Hm?" They all turned towards Tohka, who shook with seething anger.

"How...how, how, how!?" She stared up at Kotori furiously.

"How did you escape me!? How are you not dead yet!?" Kotori took a stance.

"Sorry, but I wasn't in total control earlier. At the last second, I took control again, and so you got to witness my true speed." Tohka's eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying that despite the power up from before, that 'you' made yourself slower?" Kotori grinned.

"Precisely."

"Kuh...kuh...ah. Ha. Ha, ha, hahahahahaha!" Tohka laughed out. She looked up at Kotori.

"I really do hate you. Looks like you've managed to piss me off enough to make a serious enemy. I will kill you." She rose her sword.

"Haaaah!" From behind Kotori, people dropped down. They had swords and began tossing them at Tohka. With narrowed eyes, an invisible forcefield around Tohka shielded her from the swords. Kotori quickly flew back to see Origami flying there, along with other people that were in the same weird mechanical suit.

"AST…" Yoshinon muttered.

"Kuh." Tohka said, glaring at them.

"Kotori!" Yoshino yelled. Kotori nodded in understanding.

"Mmm! Got it! Leave it to me!" Kotori swooped around the staring contest and scooped up Yoshino and Yoshinon, quickly fleeing the scene.

"I was scared…" Yoshino gripped Kotori's shoulder.

"I was so scared…" Kotori was silent, except for a nod.

"Mmm…" She said.

* * *

"Kotori! Yoshino!" Shidou yelled. The two of them were collapsed on the floor. Their Astral Dresses had already returned to their original clothing as the door shut behind them. Shidou quickly carried them both up to Kotori's room.

"What happened? What on earth were you two thinking, going out there like that!" He scolded.

"Onii-chan...sorry." Kotori muttered. It was clear she had no energy left as she curled up against him.

"Mmm…" Yoshino said. Her case was similar, except she held on to a rabbit puppet. Shidou sighed.

"I can't really ask you anything about it right now, can I…" He scratched the back of his head and quickly placed both of them down on Kotori's bed.

"Rest up. I will be back." Shidou left the room, leaving the two of them sleeping on the bed, completely worn out.

* * *

"_You must help me." Yoshino blinked as a shadowed figure whispered to her._

"_You must help me." The figure repeated._

"_Help you...help you how? Who are you?" Yoshino asked, but she received no answer. _

"_Only you can save me. Only you can get rid of my demons. Help me." _

"_How!?" Yoshino yelled out as the dream began collapsing towards her. _

"_You know me. Find me. Find me." The shadow whispered._

Yoshino gasped as she woke up. She wiped her forehead and looked around. The room was dark, and through a window, you could see it was nighttime. Turning to see a clock, she could see that it was 10:00 p.m.

"Hm…?" Kotori stirred from next to her before blinking awake.

"Yoshino…?" She sat up.

"What...happened?" Yoshino asked.

"Perhaps I can explain!" Yoshinon answered in his puppet form. He was lying in between them.

"Yoshinon!" Yoshino exclaimed. He winked.

"So it wasn't just a dream. It all really happened." Kotori muttered. Yoshinon nodded.

"Dream…" Yoshino repeated in a whisper.

"Anyways, the two of you are having a sleepover, just like promised, right?"

"Huh?" Yoshino and Kotori looked at each other.

"I guess." Yoshino said.

"And I will uphold my promise. It's about time I explained things to you." Yoshinon said.

"That'd be nice." Kotori agreed.

"Alright then, listen up, kids!" Yoshinon laughed as Yoshino and Kotori sat upright and looked at him, listening intently. Yoshinon began his story.

"First of all, I would like to say there is no such thing as once upon a time, or it all started long, long ago. Nobody, not even I, know when, how, where, or why the Astral dresses and magical girls originally came into existence. I only know that I, Yoshinon, am supposed to find the Astral Dress. You see, since a while back, I've lost some of my memory somehow."

"I guess this isn't going to be too informative." Kotori whispered to Yoshino.

"Quiet! I still know a great deal about this!" Yoshinon scolded, and Kotori and Yoshino immediately quieted down as Yoshinon continued with a cough.

"Anyways, on to magic. The magic the two of you use isn't simply supplied by the Astral Dress, it is also supplied by you."

"Magic supplied by us? Wouldn't that mean we were magical girls already?" Kotori asked.

"Hm...half correct. To be considered a magical girl, you need the power of the Astral Dress, otherwise the magic you contain will be unable to manifest. Follow me so far? It wouldn't be far off to correct you and say that the magic you possess didn't already make you a magical girl, but it made you the right material to become one once the Astral Dress chose you." The two of them nodded in understanding.

"Now, the magic you're able to use is limited to the personal amount of magical power each of you possesses. Don't worry, that pool of magical power will grow within you as you develop as magical girls and grow in power. As for the type of magic you use, that typically is provided by the Astral dress. However, the variety of ways to _use _that magic can be changed."

"...What? The type of magic is decided by our Astral dress, but it can also be changed. Isn't that sentence countering itself?" Yoshino asked.

"Well, let me use an example to be more clear. Yoshino-chan, the power typically used by your Astral Dress 'El' is the power of control over ice, correct?" Yoshino looked at her hands with a nod.

"Well, that is the type of magic that is decided by your Astral dress. When I say you can change it, I mean you can change the forms and ways of using it, such as using ice in an offensive manner or defensive manner, freezing your enemies, rebuilding structures, those sort of stuff. Kotori-chan, too. Her Astral Dress 'Elohim Gibor' controls the power of fire, yet she can use it in an offensive manner or to heal herself." The two of them nodded as they finally understood what Yoshinon was getting at.

"Continuing off of what I said, the reason I brought this up is to explain how the two of you can get stronger."

"Stronger…" Yoshino and Kotori muttered, imagining Tohka.

"Basically if the two of you can come up with new ways to utilize the powers of your Astral Dress, your combat abilities will gain their own unique style, making each of you much more powerful and formidable opponents." Yoshino and Kotori were leaned in now, listening.

"If I can utilize my own style of combat with my ice...I can protect…" Yoshino looked over at Kotori and formed a determination deep within herself.

"It seems like you understand, then."

"Enough about that, tell us more about Magical girls in general rather than just our magic." Kotori said.

"Hm...where to start?" Yoshinon wondered.

"Well, as magical girls, your current mission is to seek out the other wielders of the Astral Dress."

"Wait, didn't you say that was your job?" Yoshino asked. Yoshinon nodded.

"Indeed, it is my job, but you should hold some responsibility towards it, too, you know!"

"Basically he's making us do his mission for him." Kotori whispered to Yoshino.

"That's not it at all!" Yoshinon yelled. He coughed.

"As magical girls, the two of you have a responsibility to meet and unify the remaining astral dress! Since you're already involved in this, you'd like to see this to the end, correct?"

"See it...to the end?" Yoshino and Kotori turned to each other.

"And, and! And with the power of the Astral Dress, the things you two can accomplish is limitless as your power grows! You see what I mean now? Protecting those around you, and the world, for that matter!"

"Protecting the world…? Why would we need to protect the world?" Kotori asked. Yoshinon's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know about the world, that was just cliche bologna, but when I say you'll need this power to protect those around you, I meant it. You need to find the remaining astral dress...to protect them."

"From what, I said, protect them from what!?" Kotori said.

"You already know, don't you?" Yoshinon asked. Yoshino's eyes widened.

"AST…? You mentioned that before, right, Yoshinon?" Yoshinon nodded at Yoshino's answer.

"That's right. AST." Yoshinon's eyes narrowed.

"So...what exactly is the AST?" Kotori asked.

"'Anti Spirit Team.' They're a group of ruffians who will stop at nothing to rid the world of Astral Dress and the magical girls who wield them, along with me, of course, as I am the Magical Girls' mascot."

"No way...why!? Why would they try to destroy all magical girls?" Yoshino asked, covering her mouth with her hand. Yoshinon's eyes grew more grim.

"That's just it. We don't know the purpose of the AST nor do we know anything about their history. The AST is a mysterious organization, I don't even know how they know about magical girls. And so, that's another favor I must ask of you." Yoshinon turned to them.

"Yoshino-chan. Kotori-chan. Please. My mission is to discover and unify the remaining Astral Dress and Magical girls as well as figuring out the goals of the AST and making sure they don't wipe out magical girls for good. Please help me with that mission." Yoshinon said. Both girls looked at Yoshinon with wide eyes, sweating a bit. Then, their eyes became determined as they gave powerful nods.

"Mmm!" They said. Yoshinon smiled.

"Hurrah!" He shouted.

"But." Yoshino said. They looked at her to see her eyes were saddened.

"Yoshino? What's wrong?" Kotori asked, leaning over.

"Tohka...what's the matter with her, Yoshinon? Why did Tohka end up trying to destroy the city?" Yoshino asked, picking up Yoshinon. Yoshinon was quiet for a moment before sighing.

"Tohka...is in a state of despair."

"A state of...despair?" Yoshino and Kotori muttered. Yoshinon nodded.

"That Tohka...is no magical girl."

"Not a magical girl? But your transformation reacted to her, so she must be!" Kotori argued. Yoshinon sighed.

"I'll put it like this. She is a magical girl, but she isn't at the same time. Right now she's...dangerous." They continued staring at Yoshinon, but it was clear he refused to explain in detail.

"So...what should we do about her? Will she be taken out by the AST? We have to do something! Even if she isn't a magical girl, we can't just let that happen to her!" Yoshino exclaimed. Yoshinon shook his head.

"As is right now, the AST won't be taking down that Tohka. Only you two can do it. Yoshino-chan. Kotori-chan. Only the two of you...can save Tohka."

"...save? From what?" They asked.

"Save her from herself." Yoshino and Kotori's eyes widened.

"But...how do we do it?" Yoshinon's eyes narrowed.

"You will have to defeat her Astral Dress, or defeat her mind by reaching out to her soul. Or both. Understand?" They just continued staring at Yoshinon, both girls feeling anxious at what they should do.

"So in the end they fell asleep, huh?" Yoshinon said looking at the two sleeping girls. He sighed before looking out the window at the moon.

"I can't tell you the entire truth...no. I can't. I can't tell you just what it is that's wrong with Tohka...no. I can't explain the power of spacequakes yet, although you've already witnessed one. I cannot tell the two of you yet about them yet, either. About...Inverse Magical Girls."

* * *

**And, yeah, that's the episode! Mysteries have arrived that must be solved! What is the meaning of life for Magical Girls? And the AST? What is their purpose? Why must they destroy the magical girls? They aren't dangerous to humans in any way...right? I hope the next episode won't be too long of a wait! Bye!**


	6. Episode 5: An Inverse Magical Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Date a live in any way, shape, or form.**

**After forever, here is the next episode of Magical Dates! This story seems rather well received, which makes me unbelievably happy! I found some more inspiration for this story recently, so I promise that I will for sure see this story to the end of season 1 at the very least(it will be 12 episodes)!**

* * *

Episode 5: An Inverse Magical Girl

"Mmm…" Yoshino murmured, rolling a bit as she began waking up. The sun shone in through a window, lighting up Yoshino's face as she scrunched her face up before squinting her eyes open. She couldn't see very well.

"Uuuu...mmm…" She rolled around with closed eyes. Slowly, she opened them to come face to face with red. She stayed like that for a bit before her eyes shot open in realization. Her nose might as well have been touching Kotori's nose. Yoshino's entire face became red as she quickly jumped out of the bed.

"Ah!" She yelled, falling on her butt.

"...hm? Yoshino? What's all the noise?" Kotori asked, waking up and rubbing her eyes. She sat up in the bed.

"Oho, Yoshino-chan was going in for it. How daring~" Yoshinon praised.

"Yo-y-y-yoshinon!" Yoshino yelled. Kotori swung her feet over the side of the bed and yawned sleepily.

"Are you two up?" Shidou asked, entering the room. They looked over to him.

"Ah, Yoshino! I'm sorry, Kotori likes to roll around in her sleep!" He ran over.

"Hm?" Yoshino blinked at him in confusion.

"Are you alright?" He leaned extremely close, making Yoshino's face even more red. He rested his hand on the back of her head, and her eyes widened. _Shidou-san...is going to...pull me in for a kiss…? _For some reason, she found herself shutting her eyes and puckering her lips slightly.

"O-oi, onii-chan, what are you doing!?" Kotori yelled. Yoshino leaned into the 'kiss', but Shidou's hand fell from her head and she opened her eyes to see him standing again.

"E-eh?" Yoshino said, confused. She looked up to see him smiling at her.

"It seems you didn't bump your head after falling out of the bed, what a relief! Here, let me help you up." He reached his hand forward. Yoshino's face was extremely red now as she backed up from his extended hand. _Checking if I bumped my head...that's all it was? _Yoshino quickly backed away from his hand more with a very cute embarrassed face.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Shidou asked.

"Muuu…" Yoshino looked away as he took a step forward. Yoshino gave him a glance, immediately looking away again as she grabbed a hold of his hand. He helped her up, her face still rather red.

"Hm?" Shidou leaned forward, making her face more red. He rested his hand on her forehead, and her eyes widened as she looked into his eyes. They were so soft...so caring...she could melt into their chocolateness...she found herself leaning forward.

"Strange, no fever, yet your face is red." Shidou said, standing normally.

"Eh?" Yoshino said, snapping out of her trance as she lost eye contact.

"Ah, of course, checking for a fever!" She said, mentally beating herself up.

"Hey! That's about enough!" Kotori argued, jumping out of bed fully awake now.

"Hm? Ah, that's right!" Shidou said, looking at the two of them sternly.

"Huh?" Yoshino and Kotori looked at each other before focusing their gaze back on the angry Shidou.

"So, care to explain what the two of you were up to, running out into that earthquake like that?" He asked.

"Ah!" Kotori and Yoshino looked at one another again, both of them unsure of what to say. They felt Shidou's expectant glare and knew they had to say something.

"W-w-well...you see...I lost Yoshinon back at that cafe." Yoshino said, showing him Yoshinon who was on her arm.

"A-a-and...Yoshinon is my best friend! So I couldn't just leave him behind. A-and...I dragged Kotori into it. I'm sorry!" Yoshino yelled, bowing with tears in the corner of her eyes. Kotori stared at the bowing Yoshino with wide eyes.

"Yoshino…" She muttered. Out of the corner of her eye, Yoshino looked at Kotori and motioned to the ground.

"A-ah!" Kotori said, quickly bowing as well.

"I'm sorry, onii-chan!" Shidou looked the two of them over before sighing.

"Is that what it was?" They both lifted their heads as Shidou squatted in front of Yoshino with a smile.

"Yoshino, next time something like that happens, just ask me, alright? I'll go get Yoshinon next time. You can count on it." Her eyes were wide. He turned to Yoshinon and patted the puppet on the head.

"And you! Don't go getting lost!" Yoshino smiled as Shidou stood up again and he looked at Kotori with a nod.

"You were brave. Both of you. I can't punish you for that, now can I?"

"Ah!" They looked at each other happily before Kotori jumped forward and hugged Shidou.

"I love you, onii-chan!" She yelled out as he smiled and patted her head. Yoshino just watched.

"Hm?" He looked over and smiled.

"Huh? Ah!" Yoshino's eyes widened as Shidou patted her head. _Shidou-san...is the kindest person I know…_ She looked up at him, swearing she could see his figure glowing. Kotori flashed them looks of disapproval.

"Alright, breakfast was already prepared, so let's go eat!"

"Yay! Eat!" Kotori yelled, jumping up and fistpumping. Shidou smiled as he lead the way to the kitchen. Kotori followed enthusiastically, but Yoshino just stood there for a while, watching Shidou's back disappear around the corner.

"Yoshino-chan? Don't you want to taste Shidou-san's delicious food?"

"Ah!" She shook her head to clear it before running after them towards the kitchen. She quickly sat down opposite Kotori with Shidou at the head of the table.

"I-itadakimasu!" Yoshino shakily said along with Kotori and Shidou before they began eating. Yoshino cut into her pancake before quickly putting the fork in her mouth, her eyes widening. _Shidou-san...he really is amazing… _

"Oi, Yoshino! Eat up!" Kotori yelled, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"A-ah, right!" Yoshino quickly began eating.

* * *

"There's no school today, so if you wanted, the two of you could stay here and watch TV together." Shidou suggested as he began putting shoes on.

"But shouldn't Yoshino be getting home to her parents?" Kotori asked. Shidou turned to Yoshino.

"I'd been meaning to ask, but...do you live alone by any chance?" Kotori's eyes widened as she turned to Yoshino, who smiled bashfully.

"Y-yeah. My parents are often out of the country." Kotori's eyes widened even more as Yoshino turned to Shidou.

"That's amazing...how'd you know?" She asked him. He smiled.

"I'd seen you walk home before, so I knew which house you lived in. That first night that I found in sleeping in the school, I brought you there, but nobody answered the door and it seemed pretty lifeless, so I figured you must've lived alone."

"So you didn't just kidnap me, you tried bringing me back to my own house…" Yoshino muttered, her eyes glued to Shidou now. _Shidou-san...to think I accused him like that before...he just gets more and more amazing… _Yoshino became aware that she was staring at Shidou and quickly shook her head to clear her mind.

"W-well...if it's no trouble…" She turned to look at Kotori, who still had a small pout, but she quickly shook it off and smiled.

"Mmm! That'd be really fun to have Yoshino over!" Shidou nodded with a smile of content.

"Very well. I have an errand that I need to run on for a friend at school, so the two of you behave, alright?"

"Mmm!" They both nodded. Shidou waved as he walked out the door. There was a bit of silence as Yoshino stared after Shidou out the door before she became aware of Kotori's burning eyes.

"H-huh?" Yoshino said, backing up a bit as Kotori backed her up into a wall.

"K-Kotori, what's wrong?" Kotori just continued to silently glare at Yoshino, who was still backed up into a wall. Yoshinon saved her.

"SO...are the two of you going to be like this forever?"

"Mmm…" Kotori backed off, but kept the look of disapproval on her face. Yoshino coughed.

"Don't the two of you have work to get to?"

"Hm?" They both looked at Yoshinon.

"You know...Tohka?" Their eyes widened immediately as they remembered the conversation from last night.

"That's right...Tohka…" Yoshino muttered, remembering the cold, dark purple haired girl.

"What should we do, Yoshinon?" Kotori asked. Yoshino's eyes flashed sadly for a moment as Kotori didn't regard her at all. Yoshinon also noticed this and was silent for a second before speaking.

"The best thing to do would be to confront Tohka, for sure. Time isn't on our side, unfortunately. I'm sure the AST is actively on her tail, now, not to mention she is looking for destruction."

"But we don't have much of a plan, right?" Yoshino pointed out. Yoshinon nodded thoughtfully.

"That is true...but like I said, we don't have much time, either. I'm sorry, Yoshino-chan, Kotori. You're going to have to improvise against her." Yoshino looked up, but Kotori wouldn't meet her gaze. Yoshino's eyes softened a bit in confusion, but she returned her gaze to Yoshinon.

"Still one problem." Kotori held up a finger.

"How do we get to her?" Yoshinon laughed.

"Too obvious, Kotori~ You see, that's where I come in!"

"Hm?" Yoshino and Kotori looked at Yoshinon intently.

"Oh? I didn't tell you? I have a very powerful ability of sensing magical girls, precisely, ones whom I've met before, so tracking her down won't be a problem at all!" Yoshinon winked. Yoshino and Kotori nodded in understanding.

"Now then, Yoshino-chan, I will guide you." Yoshino nodded as she began walking. Kotori stared at her back crossly for a second before closing her eyes, looking away, and following as Yoshinon directed Yoshino where to go with concentrated eyes.

* * *

"Her presence is getting closer! Run, Yoshino-chan!"

"Mmm!" Yoshino and Kotori were running through an alleyway, both of them panting. They rounded the corner and stopped to catch their breath to see Tohka standing there.

"Hoh?" She looked up and made eye contact with Yoshino.

"I thought I heard someone approaching." She said, turning her body to face them completely.

"Heh." Kotori stepped forward.

"Don't think we'll go down so easily this time!"

"Kotori! We're supposed to be trying to reason with her, not provoke her!" Yoshinon scolded. Kotori immediately put both hands over her mouth as Tohka raised an eyebrow.

"Hoh? You think so? Let's see, then." She extended one of her arms, and her demonic sword appeared in her hand. She swung it, allowing the blast of air from the force of the swing engulf Yoshino and Kotori to intimidate them.

"Ah!" They squealed, Yoshino covering herself. Yoshinon's eyes narrowed as he jumped onto Yoshino's shoulder in rabbit form. Before either of them could move next, figures dropped down from the sky.

"Tch!" Tohka exclaimed, looking as the AST surrounded her. The AST immediately began firing what seemed to be missiles at Tohka, who slashed and made an explosion. Tohka immediately began flying in the sky as the AST gave chase.

"What should we do?" Yoshino asked as they watched Tohka and the AST fly around, trying to catch the other off guard. Yoshinon's eyes narrowed.

"Transform. You can only do anything in your Astral Dress." Yoshino and Kotori nodded as they held out their arms simultaneously.

"Astral Dress: El!"

"Astral Dress: Elohim Gibor!" They yelled simultaneously as their naked bodies began to glow.

Yoshino began spinning around as her arms glowed blue. Then, the blue glow on her arms was slowly replaced with white sleeves as Kotori raised both of her hands up over her head as they began burning with actual fire while glowing red at the same time. The sleeves followed along Yoshino's entire body, until it seemed she was in a white gown. Then, the waistline of the gown began glowing blue. The glow and fire burned down Kotori's arms, leaving long white gloves in their path. The fire spiralled down her entire body, quickly covering her in a majestic, white, and very silky gown. Yoshino curled up, before uncurling in a sudden movement as the glow took on the shape of an aqua green skirt. Kotori lifted one leg which immediately became absorbed in fire before the fire burnt out to reveal red, metallic leggings. She did the same to the other leg before curling that leg up, spinning and leaving that leg curled up. Her waist burnt, then glowed as a red metallic skirt materialized. The top half of Yoshino's body glowed before the white gown turned aqua green with frills and crystals as fire shot up the rest of Kotori's body from the waist up, giving the gown a more metallic and sparkly look. Then, a ribbon made out of fire appeared on her stomach before it became an actual ribbon, not just a fire one. Her hair seemed to give off a fiery aura before Kotori kicked her curled leg upwards. Yoshino's entire body glowed once more as her entire outfit got more sparkles and crystals. Aqua green bracelets appeared on both of her wrists, and were lined with blue jewels. White leggings appeared on her accompanied by glowing green slippers. Yoshino did a twirl as a loose ribbon appeared on the back of her dress. With one last twirl, she posed in her complete, transformed outfit which gave off an aqua green sparkle. Yoshino did a final twirl as Kotori slammed her leg down, causing fire to erupt everywhere around her. Yoshino posed alongside Kotori, aqua green sparkles raining around one girl and fiery red sparkles flickering like cinders around the other.

"Are the two of you ready?" Yoshinon asked.

"We're ready!" Yoshino answered.

"I'm ready!" Kotori answered. Yoshino looked over at Kotori with an unsure look as Kotori seemingly ignored Yoshino. Yoshinon sighed.

"Then go. Aid Tohka." They nodded before taking flight. In the air, Tohka was slashing at any AST member who dared to get too close while the other AST members hovered around her, occasionally faint attacking or shooting missiles that were easily swept away by Tohka in an explosive slash.

"Hmph!" Tohka began getting annoyed.

"Zadkiel!" Yoshino yelled out.

"What?" The AST members began shuffling in confusion and falling as their mechanical wings were frozen.

"Take this!" Kotori began shooting fireballs at them, but the green 'territory' encased all the AST members, shielding them from every single hit. Kotori grit her teeth, continuing to fire. Seeing their chance, the territory disappeared and they let the heat from Kotori's fireballs hack away at the ice on their mechanical wings, re enabling flight.

"Wha!?" Kotori exclaimed as Yoshinon face palmed with his paws. They shot missiles, hitting both Yoshino and Kotori.

"Ahhhh!" They both yelled, falling but easily landing on their two feet on the ground. Tohka flew towards the AST and they quickly split up, surrounding Tohka again.

"What on earth are the two of you doing!?" Yoshinon scolded.

"I-It was her fault!" Kotori yelled, crossly turning away from Yoshino.

"H-huh?" Yoshino gasped.

"But I-"

"Enough! Look!" Yoshinon said frustratedly. They turned to watch the AST circling Tohka. Finally, one side of the formation flew in. Tohka made a huge sideways slash, sending them flying backwards as they used their territory for defense. The other side of the formation used this opening to attack with their missiles, successfully making contact with Tohka and causing a huge explosion.

"No!" Yoshino yelled out. However, Tohka appeared just fine as she looked at them crossly. She rose her blade and struck the rest of the AST out of the sky without hesitation.

"Ahhhh!" The AST yelled as they all fell like dead birds to the ground. Tohka floated down until she had landed, spitting to the side.

"Weak-!" Tohka's eyes widened a fraction when she realized she couldn't move and a green sphere became visible around her. Yoshino and Kotori's eyes widened as another group of AST members dropped down.

"We took some time, but this territory is heavily focused and perfected thanks to the distracting team. You underestimate the AST." Origami said simply. Tohka seemed like she tried moving, but nothing happened.

"Hoh. I see." Tohka said. The other members of the AST began getting up as they readied their weapons.

"Prepare to be destroyed." Origami said, readying her own glowing sword.

"We need to help!" Yoshino exclaimed, but Yoshinon's eyes just narrowed.

"Wait."

"But Yoshinon!"

"Trust me, Yoshino-chan. Just watch, and back up."

"Eh?" Yoshino said confusedly, but did as she was told. Dark energy was gathering all around Tohka.

"What is this? It's going through the territory? No, it's inside the territory, that means...what are you doing!?" Origami hissed at the smug looking Tohka as the dark aura became extremely dense.

"Invoke The Demon King: Nehema!" Tohka shouted as the 'perfected' territory shattered into bits and all the AST members were thrown backwards.

"She summoned her demon..." Yoshinon said.

"'Demon'?" Yoshino asked as they looked at Tohka's sword, which was surrounded by the condensed black aura. The aura surrounding the sword began growing outwards, as if becoming the sword and extending it's reach as Tohka raised it in the direction of the AST.

"You took my soul. Allow me to take yours."

"...!" Yoshinon's eyes went wide at that line as the black aura began materializing. Tohka's eyes flew wide with power as she swung forward.

"NEHEMA: PAVERSCHLEV!" The dark energy shot forward, enveloping the AST members.

"AHHHHH!" Their screams rang out as the line of dark energy touched all the way to the sky. Yoshino and Kotori watched in horror as the explosion that followed literally tore up the earth from the ground, and they shielded their faces quickly.

"Mmm...huh?" Yoshino blinked her eyes open and looked at the bodies sprawled all around.

"Hmph." Tohka said, walking over to the badly injured Origami, who was on the ground with eyes shut in pain.

"Stop it!" Yoshino's hand went outwards and a spike of ice immediately shot at Tohka from beneath.

"Kuh!" Tohka was taken by surprise as this attack flung her back, but she caught herself immediately. Her attention went to Yoshino and Kotori.

"We-" Yoshino was cut off as Kotori's hands extended outwards.

"Hah!" She yelled as she shot a fireball.

"Hmph." Tohka slashed the fireball to bits in one swing with her demonic blade.

"Fools, you could have fled. I already know the outcome, so this is rather boring. Won't you just die already?"

"Kuh…" Yoshino bit her lower lip, looking at Kotori who had narrowed her eyes.

"You seriously can't win at this rate." Yoshinon said. Tohka's grip on her sword tightened.

"This entire world...I'll destroy it myself." She began floating into the air. Yoshino and Kotori had wide eyes as they watched Tohka looking down at them.

"Hmph. Well, I'll let you live a few more hours. But I advise you not to get in my way!" With that, she flew off faster than Yoshino and Kotori could ever hope to fly.

"No...way...a few hours?" Yoshino turned to Yoshinon.

"What does that mean? Hey, Yoshinon?" But Yoshinon was deep in thought.

"Could it be…?"

"Well, let's just chase after her already! Track her down, Yoshinon! I won't go down that easily again!" Kotori said.

"CUT IT OUT!" Yoshinon screamed, causing the atmosphere to go dead.

"Huh?" A shocked and scared Yoshino and Kotori both turned to Yoshinon, who had narrowed eyes.

"If the two of you aren't going to get along, then there's no point in working together in this. You're both just starting out as magical girls. You. Are. Weak. That's why you need to rely on each other if you want to get anything done, understand? So if the two of you are having an internal argument like this, then your battle coordination is going to be thrown off." Yoshino and Kotori had wide eyes as they listened to Yoshinon.

"Did you see that last battle there? The two of you have never been so out of sync, it was as if you were fighting on opposite teams! It was almost sad to watch and I'll bet that display of teamwork is why Tohka decided we weren't even worth raising her sword against! Humiliating, isn't it? Well you should feel that way! I'm ashamed of both of my magical girls!" Yoshinon scolded harshly. Yoshino and Kotori were staring at the ground now, Yoshino with her eyes teary and in slits and Kotori with wide, shaking eyes.

"Hmph. Now then, I have a theory...but it is dangerous. Unbelievably dangerous. I wouldn't even think about asking your help in carrying out this plan if the world wasn't in danger, but it seems Tohka seriously plans to cause a calamity. The plan just so happens to split the two of you up, but...it is dangerous. So dangerous. If you refuse, I understand completely." The two of them were still quite shaken from Yoshinon's scolding, but they came back to their senses quickly, probably due to fearing being scolded again.

"I-it's okay, Yoshinon. We-I want to save Tohka. For sure." Yoshino said. Kotori nodded.

"I...agree with Yoshino." Yoshino looked up at Kotori.

"Right. I won't let anything bad happen to this city, or anyone, including Shidou-san!" Yoshino said, steeling her resolve. Kotori's eyes became cross once more.

"So it splits us up? Good. Please spill it already." Yoshino's eyes widened as Kotori became cold towards her once more. Yoshinon eyed them with a sigh.

"Alright, but promise that you will try to clear your heads for when we meet up again. Here is the plan..."

* * *

"This way?" Yoshino asked. Yoshinon nodded as they flew through the air.

"Hey...Yoshinon." Yoshino asked slowly.

"Oho? What's with the sadness in your voice?" Yoshinon asked. Yoshino's eyes grew smaller.

"Why...doesn't Kotori like me right now?" They flew in silence for a bit before Yoshinon finally answered.

"Kotori..well, you can't blame her! She is only a healthy young girl! Seeing you fawn all over her 'onii-chan' like that is giving her mixed emotions, mostly negative ones! While your infatuation with Shidou-san is quite sweet, it's gotten quite troublesome, you know?"

"I-i-infatuation?" Yoshino said, face red.

"A-and...what am I supposed to do about that?" Yoshinon shook his head.

"Just do whatever you feel like. It's never a good thing to put a leash on love." Yoshinon said in a strangely wise manner.

"Y-y-y-y-yoshinon!? L-l-l-love!?" Yoshino said, extremely flustered now.

"Ah, up ahead, Yoshino-chan!" Yoshinon quickly broke the atmosphere. Yoshino slowly regained focus again before looking ahead and seeing a purple figure.

"Have you come up with a plan of combat yet, Yoshino-chan?" Yoshinon asked her. Yoshino gave a small nod.

"Mmm. Don't worry, Yoshinon. I won't let Tohka hurt anyone else, including herself!" Yoshinon smiled.

"There's my Yoshino-chan! Now go save the world, magical girl style!"

"Mmm!" Yoshino said with a smile as she flew to where Tohka was.

"Hoh?" Tohka turned to see Yoshino approach her.

"H-hello." Yoshino said unsurely. They stared at each other for a bit before Yoshinon jumped up and down from Yoshino's shoulder.

"Think about what you're doing! You're a magical girl, after all! Just remember that!" Yoshinon shouted. Tohka grit her teeth, her hand holding her sword shaking as she regarded Yoshinon angrily.

"'Magical girl'!? How dare you call me that!?" She rose her sword.

"She is too inversed…" Yoshinon muttered under his breath. Yoshino looked back at Yoshinon, her ears prickling.

"Inversed?" However, she had no time to think it over as she felt a murderous aura from in front of her. She turned back to Tohka, who had narrowed eyes.

"Only one of you? No matter. Prepare...to die right here, right now!"

* * *

**Yoshino's cuteness is number 1! On another note, we've seen Kotori vs. Inverse Tohka...just how will Yoshino fair against her? Better? Worst? What do you think? Okay, okay, I get it, Yoshino has the power of being the main character...but that doesn't mean twists can't happen, right? And just WHAT is Yoshinon's plan? **

**On another note Yoshinon had some pretty good lectures this episode! Remember the quote of the episode, peeps!**

**"It's never a good thing to put a leash on love." -Yoshinon from Mahou Shoujo: Magical Dates!**


	7. Episode 6: A Girl who Lives to Destroy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Date a live in any way, shape, or form.**

**Aha! I bet you weren't expecting a QUICK update from me! But I couldn't just leave you guys on the last cliffhanger! And I had to apologize for how long the other chapters took, so, a fast update for once! Let's hope we see more of these! Now then, the plot thickens! Enjoy the episode!**

* * *

Episode 6: A Girl who Lives to Destroy

"_Only one of you? No matter. Prepare...to die right here, right now!" _

Yoshino's entire body tensed up as the murderous aura around Tohka intensified.

"I told you after all, didn't I? Not to get in my way!" Tohka rose her sword.

"Y-Yoshinon she's serious!" Yoshino exclaimed, quickly taking a stance. Yoshinon nodded.

"Just remember what you're doing!" Yoshino nodded before flying up.

"Tch. You appear before me, then you dare to run away after a single threat? Not happening!" Tohka sped after her, easily closing the gap. Her sword was right above Yoshino.

"Perish in one fell slash, pest." Tohka said before slashing. There was a shattering noise as Yoshino created a block of ice, slowing the momentum of the slash and giving her enough time to back off. Tohka rose an eyebrow.

"Hoh?" She turned her body around to face Yoshino once more, a slight glimmer of interest in her eyes.

"I see now. Very well, might as well enjoy what I can of this fight." Yoshino shook her head.

"Hm?" That unexpected action made Tohka get out of her stance, staring at Yoshino.

"Did you shake your head?"

"Mmm." Yoshino said. "Because I'm not fighting you." Tohka's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"What?" Yoshino felt Tohka's frightening irritation, but steeled her resolve and stood her ground determinedly, gaining an impressed glance from Yoshinon who was on her shoulder.

"I said I'm not fighting you. I'm defending myself. That's all" Tohka looked Yoshino over before sighing.

"Very well. Call it whatever you will. You will perish in the end, nonetheless!" With that, Tohka's eyes flew wide open again as she charged forward.

"Yoshino-chan!" Yoshinon yelled.

"Mmm!" Yoshino nodded, flying up. Tohka easily chased after her.

"Zadkiel!" Yoshino cried out, glancing back at Tohka. They continued their race, Tohka's eyes narrowing.

_That midget called upon her power just now, didn't she? But nothing happened. So then what…? _Tohka's eyes widened as she continued chasing Yoshino.

_Wait a minute, why do I have to chase her? She isn't going any faster than before, so why can't I catch her? _Tohka's eyes narrowed to slits as she glanced down, seeing the ice and frost encasing her armor and leg plating. Slowly, her mouth formed a smirk.

_I see...clever brat. The ice added extra weight so that she could fly around and run away at even speed with me...at least until I noticed. _

Tohka stopped flying and rose her sword before smashing the ice on herself quickly.

"I guess she noticed after all, what a shame." Yoshinon said. Yoshino nodded, biting her lower lip.

"As we thought, she's difficult to deal with. However…" Yoshino's eyes shrunk a bit with resolve.

"We just have to do our part, Kotori will handle the rest. I'm sure of it." Yoshinon nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Dammit! We took another beating!" A random girl in the AST outfit yelled, gritting her teeth and slamming her fist into a crumbling wall. Most of the AST members were just beginning to wake up from their run-in with Tohka. Origami's eyes narrowed as she scanned the area suspiciously.

"Huh? Origami? Is something wrong?" A girl asked as she walked over. Origami was silent for a moment, staring at a wall, before reluctantly turning back to the girl.

"Nothing." Meanwhile, on the other side of that wall, Kotori was breathing hard.

_That was a close one! She nearly spotted me! _Kotori thought, both hands over her mouth to quiet her breathing. Her face was sweating heavily and her eyes were huge.

_C-calm down, Kotori! You knew it was dangerous! Yoshinon said so! It's not that bad, you've watched plenty of crime shows with onii-chan to know how to do this! _As she thought about her onii-chan, images of Yoshino also flashed into her mind, leaving a bad taste in her mouth as her fist shook. She hadn't even realized she'd made her hand into a fist. She quickly shook the feeling off. She couldn't let Yoshino get in her way when she wasn't even there! She peeked around the corner, her eyes going even wider as her jaws dropped open in despair.

_They're...gone!? Eh!? _She began looking from side to side frantically, eyes wide.

_What, what, what!? I lost them already!? _

"Huh?" She said as she spotted them rounding a corner up ahead. Her eyes became focused again as she nodded to herself before running after them, being as sneaky as she could. She saw their mouths moving, but she couldn't hear a single word as she continued tailing them, her eyes focused on Origami.

"That girl...she's the one who first attacked Yoshino and I, huh?" At the mention of Yoshino's name, Kotori's eyes began twitching.

_What's up with that girl, anyway? Trying to get chummy with _my _onii-chan? I thought I told her to lay off, and I thought she understood. I guess she's like that, after all._

"Hmph!" Kotori said, crossing her arms and looking to the side. _It's not that I care all that much! _The AST began quickening their pace. Kotori let a breath out as her eyes narrowed and she quickened her pace as well. As they ran, Kotori saw a building coming into view. Her eyes narrowed.

_I've never seen a place like this, before. _The AST slowed their pace.

"Come on, we should report back. Origami!" They began filing into the building. Narrowing her eyes, Kotori quickly sprinted forward, confident in her athletic abilities. She entered through the automatic doors, rolling in dramatically.

"Guh!" She breathed out as soon as she was in. She surveyed the room, seeing AST members.

"Hah!" She rolled dramatically once more, to the side this time, hiding her petite body under a bench that was conveniently nearby her. The people in the room made their way down a hallway, causing Kotori to narrow her eyes.

_They're most likely going to talk to their higher-ups or whatever if they're talking about 'reporting back'. No use for me to go there. _Kotori's gaze rested on a different hallway. She quickly ran out from under the bench and down that hallway.

_No one seems to be over here so it'll be easier for me to sneak around. Now let's see...Yoshinon suspected that the AST might have something to do with that Tohka. He told me to look for some sort of secret files room...what the hell!? Does something like that even exist!? _

"Ah!" Kotori exclaimed as she saw a door. The sign on it read 'secret files, keep out'. Her eyes went comically blank.

_Ah. It seriously exists. _She became serious again as she pressed her cheek against the door, listening.

"Doesn't sound like anyone is in there. I wonder if…" She twisted the doorknob and, with a gulp, pushed. The door moved, and Kotori found herself entering the room.

"Ah! It is open!" Acting quickly, she ran into the room and shut the door behind her, leaning her back against the closed door. She let out a sigh, her forehead sweating nervously.

"This is dangerous indeed...now let's see." She scanned the room.

"What would I have done if someone was in here, I wonder?" She questioned herself as she walked around the room. She saw a cabinet and a lightbulb went off over her head.

"That's right! Secret files!" She ran over and opened the cabinet, looking at all the papers with dread.

"Um let's see, I'll look at the labels. Hm…" She began flipping through the files quickly, giving a nervous glance back at the door.

"Something...there has to be something! Yoshinon wouldn't send us to the AST hideout if he didn't think there was a good chance that they had some sort of secret file on Tohka!" Suddenly, Kotori stopped flipping through as she saw a picture of a girl who looked similar to Tohka, except everything about her was a lighter and more sparkling shade of purple. Kotori took that file out, looking at it.

"'Yatogami Tohka'?" She read with an eyebrow raised.  
"Is this really the same girl?" She turned the paper over and her eyes widened as she saw the Tohka she was used to seeing. Kotori's eyes narrowed.

"'In...verse…?'" Her eyes were glued to the paper, her eyes widening more and more with each passing second with sweat trickling down her chin.

"This is…!" Her hands shook a bit.

"Did you hear?"

"Ah!" Kotori's eyes flew open as she heard an unfamiliar voice from outside the door. She quickly shoved the file back in the cabinet, looking around frantically as footsteps stopped right outside the door.

_This is bad...really bad...how am I supposed to make it out? _Kotori kept looking in a panic.

"I hear a new girl will be transferred to our AST branch tomorrow!"

"Really? I wonder if she's any good! We could use another strong member, right?" The voices said. Kotori's eyes widened.

_I've got it._ Kotori rose her hand up.

"Astral Dress: Elohim Gibor!" She whispered.

Kotori raised both of her hands up as they began burning with actual fire while glowing red at the same time. Then, the glow and fire burned down her arms, leaving long white gloves in their path. The fire spiralled down her entire body, quickly covering her in a majestic, white, and very silky gown. Kotori lifted one leg which immediately became absorbed in fire before the fire burnt out to reveal red, metallic leggings. She did the same to the other leg before curling that leg up, spinning and leaving that leg curled up. Her waist burnt, then glowed as a red metallic skirt materialized. Fire shot up the rest of her body from the waist up, giving the gown a more metallic and sparkly look. Then, a ribbon made out of fire appeared on her stomach before it became an actual ribbon, not just a fire one. Her hair seemed to give off a fiery aura before Kotori kicked her curled leg upwards. Then, she slammed her leg down, causing fire to erupt everywhere. The fire quickly burnt out into red sparkles as Kotori posed in her complete, transformed outfit with the red sparkles falling like cinders around her.

"I'm sure she'll help us out a lot, the more the merrier, after all!" A girl laughed as she opened the door, talking to another girl.

"Huh?" They said, looking around the room.

"That's weird, the cabinet is open." The first girl who walked in said, kneeling down and looking it over.

"I wonder if the last person in here forgot to close it? How reckless…" The other girl leaned on a wall with a sigh before she felt a breeze.

"Huh?" She looked up questioningly at an open window.

"Seriously? Leaving the cabinet open and then leaving the window open? What if some papers flew out?" She walked over and closed the window with a sigh.

"Honestly…" Meanwhile Kotori was flying quite a ways away, eyes narrowed.

"I have to get back as fast as possible…!"

* * *

"Hah!" Tohka cried out, slashing. Yoshino flew up at the last second to dodge the sideways slash, panting with wide eyes.

"Y-Yoshino, I don't know how much longer I can keep at it!" Yoshino admitted. Yoshinon's eyes narrowed.

"Just a bit longer, Yoshino-chan! I know you can do it!"

"E-easier said than done!" Yoshino said, creating a wall of ice in front of her to fend off an attack from Tohka, who looked pissed.

"Hiding behind defenses, just like a hermit crab! Just die already!" Tohka hissed out, slashing two more times. The wall fell into pieces.

"Oh no!" Yoshino exclaimed. Before she could react, Tohka lifted her leg over Yoshino and slammed it down on her, sending Yoshino flying downwards and slamming into the floor.

"Yoshino-chan!" Yoshinon yelled worriedly, although he had also suffered from the impact. Yoshino was coughing heavily, but managed to stand up.

"D-don't worry about me one bit, Yoshinon!" Yoshino turned back to Tohka.

"Struggle until the last breath." Tohka said, jumping at Yoshino.

"Zadkiel!" Yoshino called out, summoning an armguard of ice. She rose her arm, fending off the blow. Tohka pressed on, sending Yoshino flying backwards.

"Gahhh!" Yoshino yelled out as Tohka flew after her, raising her sword.

"Kuh!" Yoshino rose her armguard once more, but Tohka swiftly repositioned her sword, slashing up.

"Ahhhhhh!" Yoshino screamed as she was hit upwards. She caught herself midair, panting heavily. Her vision was blurry for a second, but she caught a purple figure moving in on her.

"Zadkiel!" A sphere of ice materialized around Yoshino, fending off Tohka's slash and hitting Yoshino downwards, but Yoshino flew, catching herself mid-fall. Meanwhile, Yoshinon's mouth was gaping as he looked at the sphere of ice around Yoshino.

"That's...a copy of 'territory' right?" At the mention of territory, Yoshinon remembered the green spheres that surrounded the AST members as Tohka attacked them before he focused on the battle at hand again.

"Amazing. To think Yoshino-chan was able to recreate something like it. She is a fast learner." Yoshino was panting as her and Tohka seemed to have a stare down. Finally, Tohka spit downwards.

"You may be even more annoying than that fire brat. I can't even enjoy hearing you cry out as I hit you around thanks to that shell you've put around you. I'll just have to do something about that shell." Tohka raised her sword. Yoshino's eyes widened as dark aura surrounded the sword.

"Nehema!" Tohka cried out, slashing in an arc. The arc shot forward, colliding with Yoshino.

"Ah!" Yoshino's eyes were wide as the ice around herself shattered. Immediately following the attack was Tohka, who slammed her sword against Yoshino and sent her flying downwards.

"Ahhhhhh!" Yoshino screamed as she slammed into the ground with a large explosion.

"Yoshino-chan! Ah!" Yoshinon yelled, running to where Yoshino was, but getting caught in the explosion.

"Hmph." Tohka said, floating down to the ground.

"Yoshi...non?" Yoshino said, slowly opening her eyes. Her body was bruised all over.

"Yoshino-chan!" Yoshinon exclaimed. Tohka rose her sword.

"This is where it ends; for both of you. Nehema!" She slashed, and the arc of dark energy flew at Yoshino and Yoshinon.

"Zadkiel!" Yoshino cried out, sending ice everywhere around her, freezing everything in the vicinity.

"Huh?" Tohka said. She broke the lower-half of her body from the ice with some difficulty as Yoshino found the strength to stand.

"I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!" Yoshino yelled. From the frozen ground, spikes of ice began shooting upwards at Tohka.

"Hoh?" Tohka began slashing at the spikes as they sprouted, destroying them. Yoshino's eyes were focused as she continued sprouting spikes to attack Tohka, gritting her teeth.

"I just have to keep it up a little longer!" She told herself, extending both hands forward more.

"Ahhhh!" Yoshino cried out.

"Kuh!" Tohka grit her teeth, slashing at the spikes that were now coming at her more rapidly.

"Annoying…!" She slammed her sword down, cutting through the layers of ice and digging her sword into the ground. Then, dark energy began pouring out of her sword as Tohka's eyes flew very wide.

"Nehema: Paverschlev!" The entire ground began emanating with a dark aura.

"Yoshino-chan, fly!" Yoshinon commanded.

"Huh?" Yoshino said. The dark energy burst upwards, shattering all the ice in the vicinity and reaching up to the sky.

"AHHHH!" Yoshino screamed as the dark energy enveloped her. There was a large explosion. Tohka began laughing as she saw Yoshino's beaten body falling from the sky with the remaining particles of ice around her. She landed with a lesser explosion and a painful 'thump' noise. Tohka began making her way over.

"Hoooooohhh!" Tohka's eyes widened as an axe slammed into her from the side. She was sent flying to the side and into a nearby pile of rubble.

"Hmph!" Kotori said, holding her axe up.

"Kotori!" Yoshinon exclaimed, hopping over. She looked at him to greet him before focusing on where she had hit Tohka.

"Kuh!" Tohka stood, immediately shaking the rubble off of herself.

"How dare you! To think you landed a hit on me...you will pay!" She rose her sword in a stance, and Kotori also took a stance with her axe.

"Ko-kotor...i…?" Yoshino said, slowly standing. Kotori flashed her a small glance. Yoshino made her way over as the two of them stood looking at Tohka.

"So it's the two of you again? No matter. I shall eliminate you both, permanently this time."

"Wait! There's no longer any reason to fight!" Yoshinon yelled, hopping forward.

"Kotori?" He asked hopefully.

"Mmm." Kotori said, stepping forward and made her axe vanish in a small torrent of flames. Yoshino stood behind Kotori, a hand over her chest.

"'Yatogami Tohka', is it?" Kotori asked. Tohka's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know that name?" Kotori met her gaze evenly.

"I know everything that happened, Tohka! You really _are _a magical girl just like us, aren't you!?" Tohka gritted her teeth.

"If that's true, then there's no need for this anymore! You don't have to be afraid of anything, we're magical girls who can help you! We're trying to find the rest of the Astral Dress, and-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH ALREADY!" Tohka screamed, immediately quieting Kotori, who had wide eyes.

"You know nothing! 'A Magical Girl like you'? Don't make me laugh! I'm nothing quite like that! I'm a being who lives to destroy, isn't that right!? Yes, that is indeed right. I live to destroy." Kotori shook her head.

"That isn't true, Tohka! The AST just made you think that! You don't actually enjoy destroying things, do you? You don't actually want to bring a calamity to this world, do you!?"

"I haven't a choice! It's what I'm made for!"

"It isn't!"

"IT IS!" Tohka screamed. Yoshino's eyes were wide and shaking as she watched the exchange. Tohka's eyes were crazed.

"You know of nothing! They tortured me...unspeakable things were done to me in that building!" Tohka gripped her head.

"Me! Tortured! No, there is nothing else for me but destruction! Destroy before you yourself are destroyed, right!?"

"If you just keep destroying things, you're just going to destroy yourself, too!" Kotori screamed, eyes shutting as tears flew off to the side.

"I told you to shut your mouth, clueless girl! How could you understand!?" Kotori bit her lower lip.

"Maybe I don't understand. But if you let us help you, then I'm sure-"

"Help me? No, I'm afraid that just won't do. I shall destroy everything, including you. Especially you. And then, in the end, I shall destroy myself. It is of no concern to me. I live for destruction. If there is no destruction, my life isn't meant to go on. I will destroy _everything_." Kotori gritted her teeth. Tohka looked up at the sky.

"And I suppose...I'll start with this city." She rose her hand. Kotori, Yoshino, and Yoshinon's eyes all widened as the clouds began gathering over the entire city. It was on a completely different scale from the last time they'd seen her do this. Tohka's lips moved sullenly.

"Space...Quake."

* * *

**And there it is! So that's what Yoshinon's plan was. And now Tohka has called upon an immense space quake...how will our favorite magical girls deal with this? Please leave a review if you can, and follow/favorite if you're enjoying Magical Dates so far! That's all, until next time!**

**Quote of the episode:  
**"If you just keep destroying things, you're just going to destroy yourself, too!" -Kotori Itsuka from Magical Dates!**  
**


	8. Episode 7: Her name is Yatogami Tohka

**Disclaimer: I do not own Date a Live in any way, shape, or form**.

**Finally! The long anticipated episode 7! GAH THIS EPISODE IS SOOOO GOOD! So emotional and heart racing and action packed and...GAH! I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Episode 7: Her Name is Yatogami Tohka

"_Space...quake." _

"Space...quake?" Yoshino repeated in a whisper. Yoshinon grit his teeth together.

"This is the worst possible thing." He muttered under his breath. Yoshino watched as the clouds gathered overhead, darkness spreading throughout the entire area. She and Kotori both turned to Yoshinon immediately.

"What do we do, Yoshinon?" Yoshino asked. Kotori gulped.

"You _do _know how to stop this, right? You have to!" Kotori exclaimed. Yoshinon was silent as he stared up at the huge space quake. Kotori grit her teeth as she rose her axe.

"Camael!" She screamed. Fire shot up into the clouds, but it had no effect whatsoever.

"Camael! Camael!" She kept shooting streams of fire into the clouds, but it was clear she wasn't doing anything.

"Why? It worked last time!" Kotori cursed. Yoshinon sighed heavily once more.

"It won't work. Space quakes are measured on a magnitude scale of 1-10."

"Magnitude...scale?" Yoshino echoed. Yoshinon nodded.

"You see, the higher the magnitude number, the more devastating and powerful the space quake. The space quake from before that Kotori stopped was a magnitude of two, an extremely weak magnitude. This one...is an eight."

"EIGHT?!" Yoshino and Kotori exclaimed simultaneously. Yoshinon nodded, the look on his face dire and serious.

"Yoshino-chan, Kotori...I'm afraid...I'm not sure what can be done. I don't even know if it's possible to stop such a large space quake...if we leave the city, we might be able to get far enough aw-"

"NO!" Yoshino yelled as loud as she could. Yoshinon and Kotori looked at her. Yoshino gritted her teeth with tears welling up in her eyes.

"No! We aren't just going to run away! We have to protect this city. We have to! We have to do something, Yoshinon!" They were both silent. Laughing broke out from behind them, and the three of them whipped around to see Tohka with a smug look on her face.

"That's it! Despair! Despair in your uselessness! Soon, this calamity shall reach the world!" Tohka cackled.

"Stop it!" Kotori yelled, running forward a bit.

"Stop the space quake right now! Tohka! Hey, Tohka! Listen to me!" Tohka narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up, fire brat! You're annoying. I'd finish you off, but I'd much rather let you get crushed by the space quake."

"Yoshinon!" Yoshino and Kotori turned to Yoshinon desperately, their eyes pleading for an answer. Yoshinon looked down silently. Yoshino bit her lip to stop it from quivering. She wiped away the tears in her eyes and turned to Kotori.

"Kotori!" She said. Kotori was surprised at hearing Yoshino call her name, but turned to face her.

"Wh-what do you want?"

"Stop it with that act already, Kotori! No more being upset with each other. Not right now." Yoshino said. Kotori slowly nodded, surprised at the fierce authority in Yoshino's normally soft voice. Yoshino looked back at the sky.

"The space quake is coming in fast. Kotori, your attacks might have more of an effect if you get closer, right?" The two girls stared at the sky as Kotori slowly nodded.

"I see what you're getting at. I'll try!" Kotori flew up into the sky.

"...more of an effect if you get closer…?" Yoshinon repeated, eyes widening as his mind raced to find a solution to the space quake.

* * *

"Camael!" Kotori shouted, shooting fire all over the sky. She bit her lower lip, swirling the fire all around her.

"Come on, come on, come on…! If I can break the clouds apart, maybe I can stop the space quake!" She thought aloud as she got more desperate, sweat trickling down her forehead. Yoshino watched Kotori from the ground, biting her lower lip.

* * *

"...Yoshino-chan." Yoshinon said. Yoshino's eyes widened as she turned to lock eyes with Yoshinon.

"Yoshinon? What is it?" She asked. Yoshinon's eyes narrowed.

"I think...I may have a way to put a stop to this space quake." Yoshino's eyes widened as she picked Yoshinon up.

"I knew you could do it, Yoshinon! What is it? Tell me what I can do!" Yoshinon looked deeply into Yoshino's eyes, and she thought she detected a sad glint in them.

"Hm? Yoshinon?" She said, tilting her head. He didn't answer.

"Yoshinon! Please, this is an emergency!" Yoshino reminded. That seemed to snap Yoshinon out of his trance as he nodded.

"Right, right, Yoshino-chan! Listen, then. This entire operation is going to count on you and entirely on you. Are you prepared for that much?" Yoshino nodded without hesitation.

"I will protect this city for sure!" Yoshinon smiled at her, but it was a bittersweet smile.

"Very well. If that is your resolve. Now then, you remember what you said earlier? About having more effect if you were closer?" Yoshino nodded.

"Well, Yoshino-chan, you gave me an idea." The ground began rumbling.

"Ah!" Yoshino yelled as she fell down. Cracks were even beginning to appear in the ground as Tohka laughed.

"It's happening! The space quake shall be upon us soon enough!" Yoshinon gritted his teeth.

"Fly, Yoshino-chan, we're running out of time!"

"Right!" Yoshino nodded at Yoshinon, who sat upon her shoulder, as she flew up towards where Kotori was.

* * *

"Come on! Dammit! Camael! Why won't anything work?!" Kotori roared frustratedly as she shot fire everywhere. There was a loud noise coming from above her, and Kotori shrunk back in fear.

"Is it...is it too late?" She asked herself slowly as she stopped attacking the clouds. Her arms went lax at her side, her eyes softening up in sadness.

"Is...this the end…?" Her eyes flickered more.

"Onii-chan…" She pictured Shidou handing her a lollipop.

"Kotori!"

"Huh?!" Kotori whipped around to see Yoshino flying towards her with Yoshinon on her shoulder. They waved as they flew to the same level as her.

"Yoshino? Yoshinon?" She questioned. They nodded. Yoshino looked up as the sky seemed to shake along with the ground, and there was a rumbling noise louder than any thunder known to their ears.

"Kotori, I'm going to stop the space quake. For sure." Yoshino said.

"Eh?" Kotori blinked a few times.

"You say that, but-" Yoshinon winked at Kotori, stopping her mid-sentence.

"Don't worry, Kotori! We have a plan!" Kotori was surprised, but shook it off with a smile.

"Alright, what is it? Spit it out already!" Yoshino and Yoshinon chuckled a bit before Yoshinon cleared his throat.

"Yoshino-chan is going to freeze the space quake before it reaches here. Or rather, the better way to put it is, she's going to freeze the atmosphere." Kotori nodded.

"I see. Can you do it?" Yoshino gave Kotori a weak thumbs up.

"Leave it to me! I'll save the city. In the mean time, you go try and reason with Tohka." Kotori nodded.

"Alright. Good luck, Yoshino!"

"Mmm!" The two girls flew past each other, casting one last glance back at each other, as though silently wishing the other good luck. Then, they were off on their separate paths.

* * *

"I'll do this. For sure. I have to protect everyone!" Yoshino muttered to herself. Yoshinon just looked at her quietly with a sympathetic look on his face, but she didn't seem to notice.

"How close should I get, Yoshinon?" He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and fixed his gaze on the path ahead.

"As close as possible. Keep going until you start getting uncomfortable." Yoshino nodded and continued flying. She looked down and gulped as she realized just how high up she was. Yoshinon gave a nod.

"This should be good." Yoshino sighed in relief for a second before focusing her gaze up. Yoshinon nodded.

"The space quake isn't in sight, so that's a good sign. If we hurry, we may make it in time. Yoshino-chan, you're ready?" Yoshino looked at Yoshinon and gave a stiff nod.

"Y-yes! Let's save the city, Yoshinon!" Yoshinon nodded.

"Close your eyes." Yoshino shut her eyes with her arms spread out, floating in midair. A large amount of blue mana began gathering around her, making everything go cold.

"Focus on the particles of moisture all around you, Yoshino. You know what to do from there, but you have to concentrate." Yoshinon instructed. Yoshino gave a small nod to signify she'd heard him before she focused on the task at hand, her closed eyes focused with pointed eyebrows. The tense sweat on her forehead froze as the blue mana spiralled around her.

_I can feel them...the particles of moisture in the air. This...is my Astral Dress's ability! This...is something only I can do! I...have to… _Yoshino's eyes flew wide open in a sudden action as the blue mana burst outward.

"Zadkiel!" She shouted out as the atmosphere began freezing rapidly.

"That's it, Yoshino-chan! Just like that!" Yoshinon encouraged as Yoshino continued shouting out loud. She could feel the power spreading from her body and freezing everything around her.

_More...more...drop the temperature even more…!_

* * *

Kotori fell down from the sky, quickly stopping her descent and floating in mid air as her feet became a foot away from the ground, her astral dress fluttering around her. Then, she landed safely, sighing. She pushed a strand of red air from in front of her sweating face before looking upwards at the speck in the sky that was Yoshino.

"Yoshino...Yoshinon…" Kotori quickly shook her head to clear it before running towards Tohka, who was just standing there, looking up at Yoshino as well.

"Yatogami...Tohka!" Kotori shouted, stopping a few feet away from the demon armor girl. Tohka turned to Kotori with an annoyed look.

"Don't call me by that name. Why are you here, anyways? Shouldn't you be struggling to your last breath with that brat?" She asked, looking pointedly at Yoshino. Kotori quickly caught her breath before narrowing her eyes.

"Tohka! Stop this space quake!" Tohka raised an eyebrow.

"You won't even answer my question? Or could it be that you're planning to plead with me to the very last breath, instead? How amusing." Kotori stomped her foot on the ground, catching Tohka's attention.

"I mean it! Stop this space quake; right now! You have no reason to be doing this, Tohka!" Tohka's eyes narrowed as she took a step towards Kotori.

"Aren't you the one who saw my files from that terrible place? Then shouldn't you, more than anyone else, understand why I must do this? Or are you simply unable to comprehend? Well, I don't blame you. Someone like you could never understand the suffering I endured." Kotori gritted her teeth as she balled her hands up into fists.

"Maybe I don't know what you had to endure! But I do know that this space quake isn't going to solve anything!"

"It will!" Tohka argued. Kotori stomped her foot again, eyes shut tight with tears in their corner as she screamed.

"Then WHAT?! What will it accomplish?!" Tohka's eyes widened a fraction as there was silence between the two of them. Then, she sighed as her gaze went back up to the sky.

"I shall destroy the AST along with this entire city." Kotori's eyes widened.

"That doesn't make any sense! Why would you destroy this entire city? Isn't the AST the ones you have a problem with? You don't need to destroy this entire city! This is why I said Yoshino and I would help you! The AST isn't exactly our friend, either!" Tohka cast Kotori a hateful glare as she balled her hands into fists.

"This is exactly why I said you don't understand. You don't understand anything! The AST is my enemy, but not my only enemy. My enemy...is humanity. I was born to be the natural enemy of humanity; I'm a unit of mass destruction." Kotori shook her head violently.

"You're wrong! You're not just a unit of mass destruction-"

"Silence! You don't understand anything!" Kotori's eyes widened as she saw Tohka shaking.

"I...I...will destroy humanity." She looked back up at Kotori, whose eyes were wide. She was shaking with tears beginning to take form in her eyes.

* * *

"Yoshinon!" Yoshino cried out in panic as they saw the space quake come into view. Yoshinon's eyes narrowed.

"It's...not stopping...not even a little bit. It's slow, but...it's not showing any signs of stopping." He muttered. Yoshino's eyes were wide at the massive size of the surface of the space quake that they could see.

"Yoshino-chan! Keep going! Do NOT let that thing any closer!" Yoshinon ordered hurriedly.

"M-Mmm!" Yoshino nodded quickly and began focusing her mana on the atmosphere once more.

"Zadkiel!" She cried out, desperately dropping the temperature. The space quake hardly even slowed down as it continued nearing them. Yoshino shut her eyes and shielded her face as a torrent of wind rushed around her and towards the space quake.

"Yoshino-chan!" Yoshinon shouted dangerously.

"M-Mmm!" Yoshino said, quickly turning and flying away. Once she had gotten some distance from the space quake, she thrust her arms forward once more.

"Zadkiel!" She yelled, freezing the wind gathering around the space quake. However, the winds were so heavy and violent that they broke free as the space quake began gaining momentum.

"Yoshino-chan! Once the entirety of the space quake breaks through the atmosphere, it'll rush down to earth at uncalculated speeds! If we're going to stop the space quake, it has to be now!"

"B-but how?!" Yoshino said, eyes panicking as she uselessly began freezing everything and anything around the space quake. Yoshinon's eyes narrowed.

"It's the only way. Yoshino, you'll have to create Absolute Zero!" Yoshino's eyes widened.

"Absolute...Zero…?" Yoshinon nodded.

"An area vacant of heat; period. No particles can exist inside of Absolute Zero and be able to move. Understand?" Yoshino slowly nodded. She took a deep breath before she shut her eyes and began concentrating. The temperature dropped significantly, and continued dropping. She floated in mid-air, freezing the atmosphere rapidly in silence for a while before Yoshinon slowly broke the silence.

"...Yoshino-chan?" She kept her eyes closed, continuing to keep her power active, but she answered.

"Yes, Yoshinon?" She asked. She could feel Yoshinon shaking from on her shoulder. He took a deep breath, but found himself unable to speak to her. Yoshino rose her hand to Yoshinon's head, petting him. His eyes were exceptionally wide as Yoshino rested her hand on his soft head. She scratched Yoshinon behind the ear as her lips curled into a sad smile.

"We don't get to make it out of here, do we? If we stop the space quake, we won't be able to go back. We get stuck in absolute zero along with everything in this area. Right?" She guessed. Yoshinon took a hard gulp before slowly, sadly, he nodded his head.

"Yes. That is so." Yoshino slowly opened her sullen eyes in understanding.

"I...see." She whispered. The iciness around them truly made an area vacant of heat or happiness.

"Yoshino-chan, you and Kotori may be able to escape still. You don't have to do this."

"..." Yoshino was silent for a while before she looked back up at the space quake and shook her head sadly.

"No. I have to do this. Because this is something only I can do. But you should go back to Kotori. There's no reason for you to be here. I'll stop the space quake. So go back to Kotori. Help her with Tohka." Yoshinon immediately pressed his cold, furry body up to Yoshino's face.

"What are you saying, Yoshino-chan~ There's no way I could just leave you here!" Yoshino giggled softly and bittersweetly before petting him more.

"Thank you, Yoshinon." She focused her gaze back up at the space quake.

"Now then...haaaaahhhhhh!" She yelled out as blue mana began surrounding her.

"Ah!" She shut an eye in pain as she felt all her magic being drained by what she was doing, but she continued sending her mana outwards.

* * *

Kotori looked up in awe. The entire sky was filled with blue mana, it looked almost like a display of aurora borealis(northern lights) in the sky. Tohka's eyes were wide as she also watched the display of Yoshino freezing the sky.

"It's too late, either way."

"Hm?" Kotori turned to Tohka, surprised at the words the girl had just muttered. Tohka's gaze was downcast as she looked to the side.

"It's too late for me to stop the space quake, either way. At this point, I can't call it off." Kotori looked at Tohka for a while before focusing her gaze back up at Yoshino.

"AHHHH!" Yoshino's screams reached Kotori's ears. Kotori's eyes widened.

"Yoshino! Yoshino!" Tohka had also looked back up with narrowed eyes.

"She will activate absolute zero. Well, I doubt she can pull it off with the amount of mana she has remaining inside of her." Kotori looked from Tohka back up to the struggling Yoshino. Kotori narrowed her eyes as a stream of tears began falling from their corners as she took a large breath. And then…

"YOU CAN DO IT, YOSHINO!" She screamed. Tohka looked at Kotori in surprise as Kotori continued shouting with tears flowing from her eyes.

"I know you can! You want to save everyone, right?! You kept talking about protecting this city, right?! Well, then do it! Do it, YOSHINO!" Tohka was biting her lower lip as she watched Kotori. She then shook her head.

"It's no use, brat. Even if she managed to achieve absolute zero, her mana will be completely used up and she will be unable to do anything but let absolute zero take her. She's on a suicide mission." Kotori's eyes widened as she heard that, even more tears flowing from her eyes now.

"No…" She whispered softly. Tohka wore an unreadable expression.

"No...no...no...no, no, no!" Kotori muttered again and again. She looked back up at Yoshino, who was surrounded by her own freezing mana. Kotori grit her teeth.

"You can do it Yoshino!" Tohka's eyes widened at Kotori's response to the information she'd just received. Kotori stomped her foot on the ground.

"What about me, Yoshino?! You can't just leave me! And Yoshinon's life is at stake, too! If you two don't survive this, then...then I'd be so lonely, right?! And then we won't get to solve the mystery of the Astral Dress together! We won't be able to save more magical girls together! And Onii-chan, too! I'm not mad at you, I swear I'm not! So make it through this, and we can BOTH go see onii-chan after this! Together! TOGETHER! YOSHINO!" Kotori screamed, outright crying and screaming now.

* * *

Yoshino sniffled as tears fell rapidly down her chin, however, her tears froze as soon as they'd fallen. Yoshinon sadly wiped at his own tears as he watched Yoshino crying uncontrollably as she continued issuing her mana all around her.

"Kotori...Kotori...we can go see Shidou-san after this…" Images of Shidou flashed in her mind.

"And then we can keep saving more magical girls…" Images of Tohka flashed in her mind.

"And then we can learn about the AST…" Images of Origami flashed in her head.

"And we can learn about the astral dress and complete Yoshinon's mission…" Images of her and Kotori laughing flashed in her mind.

"And then...and then…" She stopped being able to talk as her face began turning pale and all her tears were freezing up.

"Yoshinon...I don't...think...I don't think I want...to die…" Yoshino muttered out. Yoshinon was also crying now as he leaned against Yoshino's neck to comfort both of them.

"It's alright, Yoshino-chan…" Yoshino shut her eyes tightly, willing the tears to fall.

* * *

"Yoshino...come back, Yoshino...you'll come back…" Kotori was shaking with tears.

"After all...you're a magical girl, right?!" She yelled, looking back up at Yoshino.

"Aren't you?! You're a magical girl, Yoshino! You're a savior of this world! You protect this city! So you can't disappear now! Yoshino! YOU'RE...A...HERO!" Kotori screamed out. Tohka's eyes were wide as she watched Kotori.

"_You're a magical girl!"_

"_You're a savior of this world!"_

"_You protect this city!"_

"_YOU'RE A HERO!"_

"_Magical girl!"_

"_A savior of this world!"_

"_HERO!"_

Tohka began shaking heavily as she bit her shaking lower lip, drawing blood. She felt something wet on her cheek, and rose her hand to her face, her eyes widening when she realized tears were running down her cheek.

"Tears...I'm crying...why…" She looked over at Kotori and up at Yoshino. Her eyes softened a bit.

"_Magical girl!"_

"_HERO!"_

"I see...Magical girl...Magical girl's aren't units of destruction...they're...heroes…?" She slowly whispered to herself as she let the tears fall freely. A teardrop fell slowly.

"What…" Tohka whispered as the falling teardrop neared the ground.

"Have I…" She continued whispering as the teardrop got closer and closer to the ground.

"What have I done...I'm also a magical girl…" The teardrop had nearly made it to the ground.

"I'm also...a…" Her eyes shut slowly as the teardrop hit the ground. The ground around Tohka rippled as though a raindrop had just hit the water.

"A hero!" Her eyes flew open as her armor glowed. Kotori slowly looked over, wiping her tears with her sleeve, but not accomplishing anything with that action.

"Wh-what? Toh...ka?" She said softly. Tohka shut her eyes as she let the light wash over her.

_Ah...this is… _Tohka thought as her naked body began glowing.

A very light violet, almost white gown covered Tohka's body. Then, her chest began glowing purple before a the form of some sort of garment formed itself around her chest. A violet plate body blinked onto Tohka followed by a metallic purple skirt. Designs wrote themselves all over the purple armor as Tohka did a spin. As she spun, both of her legs glowed. Purple, metallic leggings blinked onto her right leg and, as she finished spinning, identical leggings blinked onto her left leg. She smiled as she rose her arms above her head, causing purple shoulder guards to blink onto her shoulder. Her arms glowed right after that before purple armguards blinked onto her arms, which were still held above her head, crossed over one another. She continued smiling as her hair blew out behind her before she pulled her hands to the side. As her hands each passed by the back of her head, a metallic, butterfly-like jewelery bound her hair into place. She spun, her skirt dazzling with a light purple glow, before she posed in her complete, transformed outfit with violet lights being given off by the armor and from behind her.

"Tohka...you…" Kotori whispered, wiping her tears away. Tohka held her hand out.

"Sandalphon!" A throne appeared out of no where with a sword stuck in it. Tohka gripped the sword's handle and pulled it out, pointing it straight up at the sky.

"Kotori." Tohka turned to Kotori with an apologetic but determined look. Kotori blinked a few times before narrowing her eyes.

"Mmm!" She nodded.

* * *

"Neh, Yoshinon?" Yoshino spoke softly. Yoshinon blinked slowly.

"What is it, Yoshino-chan?" She slowly formed a sad smile.

"I hope...Shidou-san will be alright...and Kotori and Tohka…" Yoshinon smiled sadly back at her.

"I'm sure they-"

"YOSHINON! YOSHINO!" Yoshino blinked in surprise and weakly turned around.

"K-Kotori? And...Tohka?!" They stopped right in front of her. Yoshino just blinked a few times before her eyes widened.

"Wh-why are you here?! You have to get out of here!" They shook their heads adamantly as Kotori flew forward a bit and grasped Yoshino's hands in hers.

"We'll all stop the space quake together, okay?" Yoshino blinked a few times, so Tohka flew forward and put her hand on Yoshino's shoulder.

"You did well. Don't worry, I have an idea. You've already used up your mana, though, so you just sit idly back. Thank you, Yoshino. Leave the rest to us." Yoshino blinked a few times, but Yoshinon jumped up and down from her shoulder.

"Alright! You should do as they say, Yoshino-chan! After all, us magical girls have to rely on each other, right?" Tohka flashed them a smile and nodded. Yoshino's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Mmm!" She backed off, letting Tohka and Kotori fly towards the space quake, which was beginning to fall faster now that Yoshino had stopped attempting to create absolute zero.

"Kotori, you're up!" Tohka ordered.

"Roger!" Kotori answered, flying forward with her axe raised.

"Camael!" She yelled, shooting steady streams of fire at the space quake. The space quake immediately began steaming, and its surface seemed to be wavering as Yoshino peered at it.

"What...are they doing?" Yoshino asked. Yoshinon smiled.

"I see. We lowered the temperature quite a bit, so the surface temperature of the space quake is extremely cold...when you constantly raise and lower the temperature of something over again, exposing it to cold, then hot, then cold, then hot again, it begins to weaken and deteriorate.

"So then...Kotori is weakening the surface of the space quake? What for?" Yoshino's question was answered from a light coming from beside her. She looked over to see Tohka's sword was glowing.

"Now…" Tohka spoke in an echoing voice as particles began forming around her sword, making a glowing light that extended from the blade. They were becoming a part of the blade, making the sword extremely large as Tohka rose the sword over her head. She took a few steps forward in mid-air, taking deep breaths as she stepped a bit faster.

"Kotori!" She yelled.

"Right!" Kotori quickly backed off as fast as possible as the weakened space quake fell towards them.

"HOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Tohka gave out a mighty battle cry as she swung her arms forward, the gigantic sword emitting a powerful light and slamming into the space quake.

"SANDALPHON: HALVEN...HELEV!" There was an extremely bright light followed by a massive and loud explosion.

"Ahhhhhh!" Yoshino and Kotori screamed, shielding their face with their arms as the space quake shattered into a million pieces. The explosion was still raging on as Tohka gave a ferocious yell and the light intensified. A second explosion took place, shaking the sky as Halvenhelev disappeared.

"Yoshino-chan…! Kotori…!" Yoshinon yelled as they all began falling out of the sky. Tohka was falling right next to them. The three falling magical girls looked up to see the particles of the space quake exploding outwards, and each of them smiled in content as they looked at each other. The space quake was destroyed. Yoshino extended her arm downwards.

"Now then..with the last of my mana, I'll…!" There was a flash of blue as all three of them were encased in ice right before they hit the ground.

"H-huh…?" Yoshino began blinking, struggling to see as everything got dark and blurry. She became aware of her body glowing as her astral dress faded. She thought she heard Kotori saying her name, but she wasn't sure.

"I...feel weak…" And with that, Yoshino lost consciousness.

* * *

***sniff* *sniff* GAH BEAUTIFUL! This episode was beauty itself! First Yoshino, because she and Yoshinon realized they woudn't survive...then Kotori with her cheering Yoshino on and her speech...and then Tohka realizing she didn't need to take the route of destruction...AH! I NEED A MOMENT! **

**Well, please leave me a review if you enjoyed the episode! Give me a favorite and a follow if you'd like, while at it! Until next episode; episode 8!**

****Quote of the episode:****

****"I have to do this. Because this is something only I can do." -Yoshino from Magical Dates!****


End file.
